Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: A sequel to my first Zelda story. After Vaati returns with Zant to take over Hyrule, Link and his allies must protect the kingdom. During this, Lyn and Mel, the children of Link and Malon, travel with Epona, Flynn's pup Zeke, Navi, Impa, Erma the witch, and Midna in order to rescue Zeldas son Scott, and defeat Vaati and Zant. (Link x Malon) (Zelda x SK) (OC x OC) (OC x OC)
1. Ranches and Castles

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 1: Ranches and Castles**

_Ten years ago, the land of Hyrule was in danger!_

_For it was that the Demon-King, Ganon, had returned to the land of Hyrule._

_His evil plan was to take control of the land, and for countless centuries, he has been reincarnated. His latest incarnation, a male Gerudo, had managed to capture the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda._

_Ganon, Zelda, and the Hero of Time were a part of a curse that caused them to be reborn every other century._

_In his latest conquest, Ganon had also managed to subdue a child named Aryll._

_Little did he know that the young girl was actually the sister of the one person who could stand in his way._

_The Hero of Time._

_Link._

_Link, clad in green, went on a quest to rescue his sister and the Princess._

_On this quest, they befriended several individuals._

_A Goron merchant, Chuko._

_A young Zora warrior, Shin-Juu._

_A skilled Gerudo thief, Jo-Ann._

_A Stalfos and trickster, Skull Kid._

_An adventurous fairy, Navi._

_A ferocious wolf, Flynn._

_A witch with the body of a child, Erma._

_A loyal horse, Epona._

_And a beautiful woman named Malon._

_And it was with the help of these individuals, and with the power of the Master Sword flung from Princess Zelda's hand, that helped to vanquish Ganon once more!_

_But that isn't where our story ends._

_For Link and Malon themselves had fallen in love as their journey began._

_Many weeks after the battle, Link and Malon were bonded together in Holy Matrimony, and their romance eventually blossomed-_

"Dad! Please stop!"

A little girl was a little bit annoyed by her father's story, as he tended to stretch out the romantic elements of the story every time he told it.

This man was Link, aged ten years since his battle with Ganondorf. He still wore a green outfit similar to his original, except his hat was now old and worn out, and he now wore a dark brown long-sleeved shirt underneath his green tunic, and had brown pants that were tucked into his boots.

Link now had a beard on his face as well, showing how much he'd grown.

Before him was the little girl, his daughter, tucked into bed.

Her name was Lyn. She was Links first born daughter, 10 years old. Next to her bed was her twin brother, Mel.

Lyn had light blue eyes like her parents and her father's blonde hair. She was currently dressed in a large dark green shirt and loose brown pants.

Mel was fast asleep from the story. He had his mother's red hair, and shared the blue eyes the rest of his family had. He was snuggled under his blankets in a large white shirt.

And next to his feet was a small wolf cub, with matted black and white fur.

This wolf cub was Flynn's youngest. The wolf had several cubs a while back, with a female wolf they encountered near the ranch. After the cubs were born, all but one left with their mother to live in a nearby field.

And that pup was Zeke, the cub that lay with Mel on his bed.

Now, with all of those character intros out of the way, back to Link and his daughters conversation.

Link, "what? What is it Lyn?"

Lyn, "do you really have to draw out the romance between you and mom?"

Link, "hey, you may not mind that stuff so much in the future! Heck, yer Aunt Aryll was the same until she fell for uncle Shin!"

Lyn, "yeah, well, I'm not really the romantic type."

Link, "may I please finish your bedtime story?"

Lyn, "sorry daddy."

Link, "it's alright sweetheart. Now, where was I?"

Lyn, "you and mom got married."

Link, "right, yep. Anyway…."

_And after Link and Malon were bonded in Holy Matrimony, the Hero and his beloved raised a family together with two beloved children…._

Link, "and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

Lyn, "good story dad."

Link, "thank you. Now it's time for bed sweetie."

Lyn gave a yawn, "g'night daddy."

Lyn snuggled up into her blanket as her father rose from her bed.

Link, "g'night sweetie."

He went in between the two kids beds, and kissed their foreheads goodnight.

Link made his way quietly out of his children's room smiling.

As soon as he got out, he heard a soft voice.

"Are the dragons asleep?"

Link turned to see his wife smiling at him.

Malon's curves were a bit larger after two children, namely her hips. Her hair was cut at the ends, but was still long and flowing. She wore a light purple nightgown that hugged her figure.

Link, "yep. I told em' the story of our journey to stop Ganon."

Malon, "they sure do love that story."

Link smiled and walked forward. He hugged his wife, with Malon's head snuggled into Links shoulder.

She gave a small moan as Link held her.

Link, "d-did, did you just moan?"

Malon, "maybe…."

Link, pulled back a little and looked at his wife.

She gave a small smile, but it quickly turned into a sad frown.

Link, "Malon? Are you alright? What's going on?"

Malon, "well…."

Link, "is it the beard? I told you I'd shave it soon!"

Malon, "no, it's not that. I just, _ngh_, do you still find me attractive? Even after two kids?"

Link gave his wife a very surprised face before he smiled kindly at her.

Link, "Malon, you're even more beautiful than when we first met! Your smooth luscious curves, strong hips and thighs, and I always feel so lucky to wake up to your smiling face everyday, because it makes me think, 'how did I get such a wonderful wife?'"

Malon was smiling once more, with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Malon, "I love you Link."

Link, "I love you too Malon."

The two embraced once more, and stayed like that for nearly ten minutes before they retired for the night….

**Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle….**

In the dark, moonlit corridors of Hyrule Castle, a young boy was sneaking through the halls.

He had dark blonde hair that was cut short. He also had dark blue eyes that were looking around wildly as he sneaked through the halls.

He was currently in a large white shirt that hung past his knees.

He was about 9, and was barefoot while he went on his little quest.

After about five minutes, the boy found himself in the royal kitchen. He looked around for a moment before he found a small step-ladder.

He used all of his strength to pull it towards the countertop, and climbed atop the cold surface.

It took him a moment to fully climb atop the counter, making sure he was perfectly balanced.

The boy then carefully opened up one of the cabinets above him, which revealed a large porcelain jar that contained a large number of cookies.

Just as the boy was about to grab the jar, he heard a low male voice behind him.

"Whatchu doin' Scott?"

The boy, Scott, turned around to see a tall blue fish man standing behind him, his arms crossed.

He wore dark blue pants with armor on them, And had a large spear strapped to his back.

The man had a scar across his left cheek, and a smaller one atop his head.

Scott, "n-nothing Mr. Juu!"

Shin-Juu, "Scott…."

Scott, "_sigh_, I was trying to sneak a few cookies."

Shin, "y'know, yer mum probably wouldn' like tha'."

Scott dropped to his knees, still on the counter.

Scott, "pleeeease don't tell my mom!"

Shin, "eh, relax. Yeh know I wouldn' snitch on yeh!"

Scott gave a sigh of relief.

Shin, "now, I think it's time fer a lil' Prince ta go teh bed…."

Scott, "yessir Mr. Juu."

Shin, "I've tol' ya Prince Scott, jus' call meh Shin!"

Scott, "yes Mr. J-, er, Mr. Shin."

Shin, "_ugh_, that'll do."

Shin picked up Scott from under his arms and set him down on the floor.

Shin, "I'll walk yeh teh yer room."

Shin took the small princes hand and guided him back to his room.

The moon was now higher in the night sky, and gave a better look at Scott's tired face.

Shin just smiled as the boy sluggishly walked back to his room. Halfway there, Shin had to pick up the boy and tuck him into bed.

As Shin exited the Princes room, he heard two voices.

**"Little tyke sneak outta bed again?"**

_"Fourth time this month!"_

Shin turned to see his two companions.

Chuko and Jo-Ann.

Chuko was now much larger than before, and had a large sledgehammer on his back, with wrist gauntlets and boots on. He had also grown a large beard, And his voice was deeper than before.

Jo-Ann has her hair cut short, and wore Gerudo armor over her purple clothes, which consisted of a top and desert pants. Behind her back was a large scimitar and shield.

Shin, "what're you two doin' up?"

Chuko, "patrol, remember?"

Jo-Ann, "like most nights?"

Shin, "right. Soorry. Hey, you guys seen Skull aroun'?"

Jo-Ann, "I believe he's with Queen Zelda, as usual."

Chuko, "he's become quite smitten with her, eh?"

Jo-Ann, "it's only natural. She's always been so kind to him…."

Chuko, "and he's always treated the boy like a son."

Shin, "I'm glad he ha'. Things 'ave been tense eveh since his da' died."

Chuko, "I tell ya, I ever find even ONE of those Moblins still alive for what they did, I will crush their gonads like chuchu jelly!"

Shin crossed his legs at that remark.

Shin, "jeez, thanks fer tha' imagery!"

Chuko, "no prob."

Jo-Ann, "that was sarcasm, beloved."

Chuko, "oh…. So…. You guys notice how Skull's changed?"

Jo-Ann, "well, since Link and Zelda have control over their pieces of the Triforce, along with Ermas magic, they've slowly been using their power to restore Skull to his Hylian self."

Shin, "aye. But tha' may take a while. Is alreadeh been five years since they started."

Chuko, "I'm sure everything will work out. I mean, he already looks to be around Zelda's age. Now, how about we get back to patrol?"

Jo-Ann, "Roger that. I'll take the courtyard this time, you boys patrol the halls."

Shin, "alrigh'. Jeez, hope Aryll doesn' get too pissed."

Chuko, "why?"

Shin, "she's in THA' stage of her pregnanceh."

Chuko, "oh you poor bastard…."

As the two knights walked off on their patrol, neither noticed the soft melody coming from Queen Zelda's room.

….

Zelda, now the Queen of Hyrule ever since her father stepped down several years ago, was listening to Skull play his flute for her.

Zelda was in her dark purple nightgown, with her hair flowing down her back.

Skull had changed quite a bit, like his companions had said.

He wore a longer version of his outfit, that was still torn at the edges of his pants and sleeves. He wore a more threatening skull mask over his face, but still wore the exact same hat he wore when he first met Link and his friends.

Skull was playing a soft melody to calm the Queen, (the tune is a flute rendition of the LOZ theme).

As he played, Zelda closed her eyes and smiled. This song always cheered her up. And Skull was always there to play it for her….

Ever since Zelda's fiance, a knight by the name of Gerald, had passed away.

He had left one morning for a mission to fetch a cake for his then one year old son, he had gone missing for two days.

Most knew that Gerald had died.

But only Zelda, Skull and the other Heroes knew how….

_Flashback._

Zelda had sent Skull to search for Gerald. The cake was being made by the Gerudo, with Nabooru volunteering her best chefs. Skull went on a long trek through the desert.

But what he found still sent shivers down his spine.

Gerald had been slaughtered by a group of Moblins.

Skull took care of them, using arrows to strike their heads from afar, and stabbing the ones who dared to get close. But when he came closer to the camp, he found the skeletal remains of Gerald, his skull being used as a soup dish. Skull nearly puked at the sight. And yet, the one thing unscathed among his gear that was in a pile at the camp, was a glass case that sealed Scott's birthday cake. Being a Gerudo cake, it could withstand days in the desert heat and not melt at all. Even to his last breath, Gerald protected the cake for his son.

When Skull returned with the news, Zelda was left in a sorry state. For weeks she stayed in her room, grieving over her first love.

She wouldn't let anyone in.

Until….

Seven weeks after Gerald's death.

Zelda was still in her room.

Outside of her room were two guards.

And from afar were Chuko and Skull.

Skull, "_sigh_, isn't there anything we can do?"

Chuko, "let the Queen grieve. If she won't even let Impa in, that means she's in a deep depression. She needs time to mend her heart."

Skull, "_sigh_, I know. It's just that, I wish there was something I could do. I love cheering people up!"

Chuko, "well, ya can't do anything. Zelda won't allow anyone to enter through that door."

Chuko began to walk away, but Skull had an idea.

_"The door, eh?"_

We then see Zelda in her room, sitting at her desk. She had stopped crying three weeks ago. Now, she only sat silently at her desk, her mind in a state of constant despair as she longed to see Gerald one last time.

She wore wrinkly old robes, and her hair was very messy and tangled.

She closed her eyes, maybe to cry again, when she started to hear a faint melody.

Zelda opened her eyes, and looked towards her balcony.

Sitting atop the railing was Skull, playing a soothing melody on his flute, (again, the LOZ theme).

Zelda stood up and walked towards the balcony.

She listened to him play for a solid minute before she spoke.

Zelda, "Skull? What are you doing here?"

Skull stopped playing for a moment, "I, well, I thought you could use something to cheer you up a little. I- I can stop playing if it bothers you!"

Zelda, "no, no! It's fine. I, um, actually quite like the song."

Skull smiled at the Queen, and began playing once more. As he played, Zelda felt something she hadn't in quite a while.

She felt…. Happy.

_Flashback ends._

As Skull continued to play, Zelda couldn't help but giggle.

Skull stopped, "hmm? What's so funny?"

Zelda, "I remember the day you first played me that song. It helped me get through my depression after Gerald was killed. I- I never thanked you for that."

Skull, "it was my pleasure Zelda. You needed something to cheer you up. Music was the only thing I could think of…."

Zelda, "it's not just that. You've done so much for, not just me, but also Scott."

Skull, "I know what it's like to lose family. When I became a stalfos, lost in those woods, I never saw my family again. My parents, my sibling…. I don't even remember their names. I- I just wanna be there for Scott. I can't take the place of his father, but I can at least be there for him as someone to loom up to."

Zelda smiled gratefully at Skull. She rose from her seat and took his hands into hers.

Skull looked into her eyes.

Zelda, "I'm eternally grateful Skull. Thank you."

Skull smiled at the Queen.

Skull, "um, I believe I need to get back to patrol."

Zelda, "right, sorry for keeping you."

Skull, "nah, it's fine. I enjoy these little visits."

Zelda, "as do I."

Skull rose from his seat, and began walking out the door.

Before he left, he said, "g'night your highness."

Zelda, "goodnight Skull."

Skull left, leaving a tired Zelda to lay on her bed, letting sleep take her….

…**.**

The ruins of Ganon's fortress still lay far beyond Hyrule Castle.

The skeletons of various monsters imbedded into the ground. The air felt dead, as dust hung in the air.

For ten long years, the ruins of this fortress have been silent.

But tonight, a rumble is heard.

For several long minutes, the tumble echoes through the field.

Suddenly, A figure emerges from the debris. A tall lanky figure, dressed in a dark purple cloak. He had a purple cap to match, and both items of clothing contrasted with his blood red eye.

Yes, eye. One eye was glowing in the moonlight, while the other had a large scar covering it, from a wound that wouldn't heal.

It was _**Vaati.**_

The Wind Mage.

He took a breath as he looked over the debris that surrounded him.

Vaati, "hmmm. So, those fools managed to kill Lord Ganondorf? Hehehehe. Good. Although it took too long for me to get myself back to full strength, that slumber gave me SO much more. And now, I have no more Gerudo-dogs to worry about!"

Vaati raised his right hand, and curled his fingers into a fist.

Suddenly, a loud wind began to flow around Vaati.

In a split second, a large portal materialized in the air, with a dark aura surrounding it.

Vaati, "that hero has been skyward bound…."

Several dark trails shot out of the portal.

Vaati, "... adrift in time…."

The trails whirled around, until they formed into tall beastly creatures, seemingly made of darkness.

Vaati, "And steeped within the glowing embers of twilight!"

The creatures who surrounded the Wind Mage all bowed before him.

Vaati, "oh, this is going to be fun!"

Vaati's laugh echoed through the night, as he found himself in control….

…_. Of the Twilight Realm._

…_**.**_

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter to the sequel.**

**-Some people may note that certain things in this and the previous story have been edited to fit together better. I forgot that I originally wrote that Malon was pregnant with triplets, but I ultimately forgot when I began writing this. So, I rewrote little bits, which you'll notice if you go back to the first story. As well as in this chapter, I've made Lyn and Mel twins, to fit better on the story.**

**I named Zelda's kid Scott, since I just liked the name, and thought it fit.**

**Also, don't worry! Flynn is still alive during the story. He's an old wolf, but is still alive. He's mainly a lap-dog at the ranch, while his Cub, Zeke, (named after my real dog), is a puppy when the story begins.**

**With all of this info given, the story for this one will mainly follow Links kids trying to save Prince Scott, but we'll make sure to follow Link and his pals as they protect Hyrule from the monsters that Vaati has created, (the other villain involved will be revealed soon, I wanna get a chapter seeing more of the kids learning their skills before the real story begins). Think of it like LOTR, most of the heroes are together, trying to protect the land, while the much smaller group is on a quest that'll ultimately decide the fate of the world.**

**Let me know what you think of this story so far, and have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	2. Training

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 2: Training**

In the wide open fields of Lon Lon Ranch, four figures were moving around.

Two children, and their parents.

Link had shaved his beard that morning, and was currently training with his family.

Lyn, Mel and Malon.

Link was in his green outfit with brown sleeves, and of course, his signature hat.

Malon was in her ranch outfit, with her knives strapped behind her waist. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, in order to keep it out of her face when helping Link train their children.

Lyn and Mel were now in their morning outfits.

Lyn was in a green tunic, similar to her fathers, with light green long sleeves, and light brown pants tucked into dark brown boots. She had a hat like her father, (she and her father made it together), and she used a strap built into it to hang it around her neck, behind her back.

Mel was in a blue vest with long sleeves, which were pulled up at that moment. Mel had beige pants that ended just above his shoes.

Lyns preferred weapon to train with was a sword, as she often envied her father's skills with the Master Sword.

Mel preferred to us an axe, as he felt it made him unique in using such a weapon. His sister and father used a sword, his mother used large knives, his aunt Aryll and his uncle Shin used spears, Jo-Ann used a Gerudo blade, Skull preferred bows and arrows, and Chuko used a sledgehammer.

Mel wanted his own weapon of choice.

Link, "alright, who wants to test their skills with me?"

Both of his kids raised their hands, excited for training.

Flynn, Epona and Zeke were nearby, watching their masters fight. Well, Flynn was trying to, as the old wolf was a little tired from his cubs energy early in the morning.

Link, "alright, I can't take on both of you. I need to test your skills individually before we test them together."

Mel and Lyn nodded at their father.

Malon, "how about I train with Lyn, and Mel trains with daddy?"

Mel and Lyn looked deep in thought before nodding at their parents.

Mel walked with his father a few feet away from Lyn and his mother.

Malon and Lyn grinned at each other.

Lyn, "how are you so good at deciding who trains with who?"

Malon, "you and your father both use swords. You both usually train together, and I train with your brother. I figured that you both need to learn how to fight against different weapons."

Lyn, "yeah, I am getting used to sparring against dad and his sword."

Malon, "and your brother is good at predicting my moves. I'll give credit for someone who's only a child."

Lyn took a step back and unsheathed her sword.

Lyn, "ready mom?"

Malon smiled at her father and pulled out her twin blades.

Malon, "ready pumpkin!"

A few seconds passed before Lyn charged forward with her sword. Malon blocked her daughter's weapon as the two began sparring.

_Back with Link and Mel._

Mel was swinging his axe as fast as he could, but his father blocked every swing with his sword. Link was using a regular sword, as the Master Sword, (which sat on his back), would've been too powerful for either of his kids at this time in their lives.

Link gave his son advice as he blocked their attacks.

Link, "try studying your opponents swings and blocks before you strike! Everyone fights a certain way. Some will use a pattern that the enemy can't see!"

Mel took his father's words seriously. He stopped striking and let his father play the offense in their little spar.

Mel blocked his father's attacks, and tried studying his father's moves.

His father seemed to be repeating a pattern.

Swing left, swing right, slash downwards.

Mel heeded his father's words, And used this observation to his advantage. He blocked the left and right swings, but as his father slashed downwards, Mel jumped out of the way, quickly got behind his father and kicked Links legs with a sweep, making his father fall.

Mel jumped atop his father's chest and held the axe up.

Mel, "yes!"

Link was taken aback for a couple of seconds, "heh. Well done Mel. You managed to study how the Hero of Time fights."

Mel, "I did what you said! Studied how you fought, and found an opening to knock you down."

Mel jumped off his dad and offered him a hand. Link took it, despite being able to get up on his own.

Link and Mel then began watching how Malon and Lyn were doing.

_Speaking of which…._

Lyn was relentless in her strikes.

Her mother was barely keeping up with her daughter as she kept changing where she struck. She had trained with her father enough times to know he had a pattern, and thus, she kept changing up where she struck.

Up, down, up, right, up, up, left, right, left, left, down, right, right, right, down, up, left, right, up down!

She had no pattern for her mother to find.

And thus, Lyn was winning.

But Malon knew this. And so, she kept waiting for when her daughter would strike down, so she could use an unconventional way to send her down.

As soon as Lyn struck down, Malon sent her foot into the hilt of the sword, making Lyn lose her balance and fall.

Malon pointed her blade at her daughter in the ground.

Malon, "you got overconfident!"

Lyn, "... And you left your feet open for a killing stroke!"

Malon didn't have time to comprehend what her daughter said as Lyn swept her feet into Malons, making her mother fall on her butt and back in succession.

Lyn jumped up and stepped back with her sword.

Lyn, "never get so close to an enemy who is still alive!"

Malon began laughing, "we'll done! We've taught you well!"

Lyn, "I agree!"

Link, "And so do I!"

Link and Mel had gotten closer to Lyn and Malon.

Mel, "you think the Queen and Prince will be impressed at the festival next week?"

Link, "with skills like yours, who wouldn't!"

Malon, "how about we talk more after lunch?"

Mel, "that sounds awesome!"

Malon, "who's up for fried cucco?"

Link ducked behind his daughter, much to her and Mel's confusion.

Malon on the other hand, was giggling like she was five.

Lyn, "um, dad?"

Link, "sorry, I've got a slight phobia of Cuccos."

Malon, "he attacked one as a kid, and suddenly, a bunch came out of nowhere and chased him. "

Link, "Malon!"

Malon, "it's funny!"

Link, "not ta me!"

Everyone started laughing, except for Link.

And Lyn. She had once gotten a dirty look from a Cucco long ago. Now even she was afraid of what one might do to her….

…**.**

The whole staff of Hyrule Castle was looking for Prince Scott.

He was supposed to be getting fitted for his new outfit for the upcoming festival.

The festival was supposed to be an event that every Hylian was coming to. They were coming to celebrate not just Scott and his mother, but also the Hyrule Heroes. Link and his fellow knights would be showing their skills in front of everyone. On top of that, his children were going to be showing off their skills for the kingdom.

One thing Scott wasn't looking forward to was being in a stuffy outfit in front of hundreds of Hylians. He had to be fitted for Royal robes that would look presentable towards everyone.

And so, Scott was hiding from the staff.

Where?

Well, we look to the Hyrule Castle gardens.

Scott was currently hiding in his mother's private garden, deep within the courtyard.

He was skipping stones across the small pond that sat in the middle of the garden.

Scott, _"sigh."_

**"Whatcha doin'?"**

Scott jumped up and grabbed a nearby branch.

He pointed at his would-be attacker, only to see Skull sitting atop a small boulder.

Skull, "hey kid."

Scott, "_gasp_, hello Mr. Skull."

Skull, "what're ya doing in your mom's garden?"

Scott, "_sigh_, it's that outfit they wanna make me wear."

Skull, "what? Is it too hot? Too cold? Too tight? Too loose?"

Scott couldn't help but giggle at Skulls insistent questioning.

Scott, "no. It's just…. I'm afraid to be in front of so many people ..."

Scott gave a sheepish look as he looked back to beyond the pond.

Skull, "gah! I know that look! Who's the girl?"

Scott, "wah?"

Skull, "I know that look. It's the one I gave when I began developing feelings for-, er, someone."

Scott, "_sigh_, I- I'm afraid of looking stupid in front of…."

Skull, "c'mon Scott, you can tell me."

Scott, "... Ly….."

Skull, "what?"

Scott, "... Ln…."

Skull, "who?"

Scott, "LYN!"

Both were silent for a minute.

Skull, "Link's daughter?'

Scott, "yeah…."

Skull, "eh, hate to admit it, but you guys would be cute together."

Scott, "what if she thinks I look stupid in that outfit?"

Skull, "you kidding? Have you seen how she dresses?"

Scott, "that's what I find cute."

Skull, "oh…."

Scott, "I don't know what to do. She's so cool, and hot, and I'm gonna be a dork in a crown!"

Skull, "oh, you think that's bad? I'm dressed up for Halloween 24/7, wearing a mask over my weird ass face, trying to impress someone like the queen-"

Scott gave him a weird look.

Skull, "oooooor, someone just as important, and beautiful, and smart, and beautiful, and funny, and beautiful…."

Scott, "please stop!"

Skull, "right. The point is, you shouldn't be afraid of how you look in front of who you like. I was a petty person years before I met your mother."

Scott, "you were?"

Skull, "yep. I pulled pranks on everyone. I was crass and rude. And I had no one I truly cared about."

Scott, "so, what happened?"

Skull, "I met people who cared about me. People who didn't care what I looked like, just how I was underneath."

Scott, "huh?"

Skull, "it's an expression."

Scott, "oh."

Skull, "and you've got people who care about you Scott. Your mother, me, the Hyrule Heroes, Link and his family! Just focus on how proud they are of seeing you up there with your mother for the festival. And if you're afraid, may I recommend something?"

Scott, "what?"

Skull, "if you're afraid, whatever your fears are, put all of your courage into being strong, and put faith in yourself."

Scott smiled at Skull, grateful for his advice, "thanks Mr. Skull. How about we head back. I need my robe ready."

Skull, "gladly pal."

Skull and Scott got up and left the garden, much to the relief of the entire staff.

…**.**

The ruins of Ganon's castle, over the course of several weeks since Vaati's return, was now larger than ever. It nearly towered over Hyrule Castle, and was now shadowed in dark energy. Many nightmarish creatures patrolled from within.

They looked very similar to that of Ganon's forces.

One key difference was that their bodies were made of Twilight energy.

Moblin like creatures that had an extra set of arms, with glowing yellow eyes and jagged horns.

Lynels with lower bodies more akin to spiders than horses.

Bokoblins that ran like wolves, with blades imbedded into their wrists.

Keese, instead of eyes, they had sharp teeth that heavily salivated.

They all wandered the courtyard of the fortress.

In the tallest tower, two figures stood on the balcony, looking down upon the creatures.

One was Vaati, wearing his dark purple cloak and cap, his one good eye looking down across the courtyard.

Near him was a tall lanky man. He wore long patterned sleeves that hung over his arms. Over his head was a large pointed helmet that covered his face.

The man approached Vaati.

"How are the troops?"

Vaati, "these creatures bend to our will Zant. Once we commence our attack on the castle, that festival of theirs will be filled with chaos."

Zant, the figure, "well, as long as you and I remain in control, you and I will claim Hyrule for ourselves!"

Vaati, "we have but one problem."

Zant, "and what could possibly be that?"

Vaati, "the Hero of Time and his little friends."

Zant, "those fools are like a splinter. They will be trouble at first, but all we need to do is pull them out!"

Vaati, "how do you suppose we can do that?"

Zant, "the Queen, she has a little brat, does she not?"

Vaati, "from what my spies you've offered have told us, yes. Prince Scott."

Zant, "if we hold the little bastard hostage, chances are that the Heroes would be too afraid to attack. All they would do is defend themselves within that castle. We could wear them down until our forces tear them limb from limb."

Vaati, "and…. You're sure the Hero wouldn't interfere?"

Zant, "not if we deal with the Heroes little brats as well!"

Vaati, "ahhh, I see what you mean. During the festival, we let loose our beasts, and take the Prince and the Heroes children."

Zant, "and once we take them hostage, the Heroes will be at our mercy!"

Vaati, "but, what of the Queen you've usurped?"

Zant, "Queen Midna? I've left her to wander this land of yours, left as a former shell of herself."

Vaati, "good to know. Alright then, it's settled! On the day of the festival, we attack!"

Zant, "Hyrule will be ours!"

Both men began laughing evilly into the night sky, ecstatic for their plan to claim Hyrule for their own….

…**.**

**That's right! Zant and Vaati are working together!**

**I wanted to include elements from Twilight Princess, but took a few liberties. Namely with the twilight beasts being nightmarish versions of Zelda monsters, Midna and Zants rivalry being included in this story, etc.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The story will get started soon enough!**

**You all have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	3. The Festival

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 3: The Festival**

Hyrule Castle was busier than ever.

Castle Town, the one right outside of the large fortress, was bustling with activity for the festival that day.

Many things were being sold to countless Hylians.

Food, weapons, drinks, shields, knick-knacks, toys, merchandise, and so much more.

Within this hustle and bustle, we find Link and Malon walking with their children, as well as Flint, Links father, and Talon, Malons father, towards the castle. Today was the day.

Link, Malon, and the rest of the Hyrule Heroes were going to be performing for Queen Zelda and Prince Scott, as well as practically every Hylian citizen.

Lyn and Mel were also going to be showing their skills to everyone in order to start training as knights in the future. Lyn and Mel dreamed of becoming heroes like their parents ever since they were little. And today, they were going to have their chance!

Talon and Flint were coming to support their children and grandchildren.

Lyn and Mel were riding atop Epona, with Zeke curled up in Mel's arms.

Flynn was back at the ranch, too old and tired to go.

As the small group reached the castle doors, they heard a high pitched voice.

"Long time no see!"

Link and Malon recognized the voice.

They turned to see a small blue fairy floating above them.

Link, "NAVI!"

Malon, "we're so glad you made it!"

Navi floated lower to see her former companions.

Navi, "are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Lyn, "who's this?"

Navi floated over to look at the kids.

Link, "oh! Lyn, Mel, this is Navi. She was with us on our quest to defeat Ganon."

Navi, "and it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm guessing the pup is Flynn's?"

Malon, "right. That's Zeke."

Navi, "so even the wolf had kids, eh?"

Zeke could understand Navi, just like his father and Epona.

Zeke looked at the horse, (she was with you and my dad on that quest?)

Epona, (yep. And she was, like, one of two people we could talk too!)

Malon, "how'd you know about the festival?"

Navi, "Erma came and found me. She told me, and I wanted to come and see!"

Link, "welp, glad to have ya! By the way, how has Erma been? I haven't seen her in awhile."

Navi, "she's good. She's just been busy in her magical studies."

Malon, "let's hope we see her today!"

Navi, "I doubt it. She's been travelling between kingdoms for awhile. Last place she was at was Rito Village."

Mel and Lyn, "the bird people?"

Navi chuckled at the kids talking in unison, "yes, the bird people."

Flint, "can we please stop the conversation and get inside the castle?"

Talon, "agreed. I'd like to sit down and watch my family show off!"

Link, "right, sorry!"

The group began their walk within the castle once more. As they reached the doors, two guards moved out of the way to let the party in.

Many people were already sitting in the large stands set up within the main courtyard.

They were wooden stands built for literally every Hylian to view the Hyrule Heroes and their abilities in action.

On the tallest stand stood Queen Zelda and Prince Scott. Both were dressed in specially tailored outfits for the event.

Zelda wore a dark blue dress with white lace at the edges. She wore white dress pants underneath, with black heels. Her crown sit neatly on her head, shining in the sunlight.

Scott wore a dark blue suit with white lace edges, which matched his mother's outfit. His pants were dark dress pants tucked into black shoes. Scott's own crown lay on his head, although his hair was a but more shaggy when compared to his mother's long combed hair.

Down below the stands, just inside of the castle were the rest of the Hyrule Heroes.

Chuko, Jo-Ann, Shin-Juu, and Skull.

Aryll was near Shin, dressed in a loose light blue sleeveless shirt, and light red skirt. The shirt was loose, due to the bulge Aryll now had.

Shin looked very tired, but also thankful that his beloved was there to see him perform.

Link and his family had snuck around the back of the stands to his companions.

Link, "hey guys!"

Chuko, "LINK!"

Jo-Ann, "Malon!"

Shin, "Link's children!"

Skull, "Epona!"

Everyone looked at the smaller knight.

Skull, "what!? Should I NOT be excited to see Epona?"

Chuko, "no…. It was just a little strange is all."

Lyn and Mel were lifted off of Epona to the ground, And were hugged one by one by the Heroes that they considered family.

As they finished their bear hug with Chuko, Shin asked the children, "what're ya two gonna do to impress theh Queen an' Prince?"

Lyn, "Mel and me are gonna show off our skills against our parents."

Jo-Ann, "I look forward to seeing you children in action."

Skull, "so does the Prince. He hasn't stopped worrying about how HE'LL look to YOU! He ain't even worried about how you will do out there, he's that confident in you!"

Mel was filled with wonder, knowing that the Prince was confident in his skills.

Lyn, however, was trying her damned hardest not to blush in front of everyone. It was a secret she kept from everyone. Lyn had a crush on Scott. Ever since she had gone on a trip with her father to see Zelda, she had become close friends with the Prince. And as time went on, she had found out that she had feelings for her friend.

Link, "I just hope this thing starts soon. I'm anxious to show off!"

Malon, "ain't we all honey?"

Skull, "I'm just hoping I go quick. I wanna get back to my main guard duties."

Chuko, "huh?"

Jo-Ann, "~I can't imagine WHY~"

Everyone could tell why.

It was funny how everyone could notice Skull's infatuation with Zelda, and yet they couldn't pick up on Lyns feelings toward Scott.

After the small meeting, the group gathered all of the supplies they would need for their performances.

Soon, after about two hours, the stands were packed to the brim with countless Hylian citizens.

As everyone was getting pumped, Queen Zelda and Prince Scott stood up from their seats.

Zelda began speaking, "greetings Hyrule! I, Queen Zelda, welcome all of you to this momentous occasion. Today, you shall all see our greatest champions, the Hyrule Heroes, perform great feats for you all!"

Everyone cheered as Link and his friends became prepared.

Zelda, "first off, is Skull-Man, of Kokiri Forest!"

Skull walked out, taking pride in his new nickname he'd earned in the last few years because of his larger stature.

Zelda, "Skull-Man will be showing their archery skills!"

Several guards walked out and lined up a series of targets for Skull to work with.

Skull took a deep breath as the guards raced off.

He pulled out his bow and arrow, and took careful aim at the first target.

Before anyone could blink, Skull pulled out one arrow after another, firing each in quick succession, piercing through each arrow after the other.

Four arrows stood in the center of the first target, each pierced through.

Skull proceeded to do this with the 2nd target.

Then the 3rd.

Then the 4th.

And finally, the 5th.

The crowd cheered as Skull lifted his arms into the air, proud of his skills.

Zelda, "well done Champion, well done! Next, is Jo-Ann of the Gerudo!"

As Skull ran off, climbing a hidden ladder that led to the stand where Zelda and her son presided, Jo-Ann made her way into the middle of the large area.

Zelda, "Jo-Ann will be showing her skills in speed, as she attempts to stop several arrows from hitting her!"

Four guards moved out to surround Jo-Ann, each armed with a bow and arrow.

Jo-Ann only had her scimitar in order to block each arrow.

The guards each pulled back an arrow, and aimed them at Jo-Ann.

Zelda, "on my mark, the archers will fire!"

Jo-Ann looked around at the guards, her grip on her scimitar tightening.

Zelda, "ready!"

Jo-Ann remained still as the guards took their aim.

Zelda, "aim!"

Zelda lifted her arm into the air.

Everyone felt the tension as they waited for Zelda to command the arrows.

Zelda threw her arm down.

"FIRE!"

Each arrow simultaneously fired, and in less than a blink of an eye, Jo-Ann spun her scimitar as fast as lightning, deflecting each arrow into the ground around her.

As the guards continued shooting, Jo-Ann blocked each one, again and again and again!

A whole minute passed as Jo-Ann deflected the arrows until each guard ran out.

Jo-Ann lifted her arm into the air, laughing as her scimitar glimmered in the sunlight.

Everyone cheered as Jo-Ann ran out of the courtyard.

Zelda congratulated the Gerudo woman, "well done champion! Next up, is Chuko of the Goron!"

Chuko gave Jo-Ann a quick hug before he ran out with his fists in the air.

Zelda, "Chuko will take on the task of smashing several boulders with nothing but his bare hands!"

The crowd cheered as the guards brought in eight large boulders, each one wheeled on a cart by two men. It took a minute for the boulders to be stacked around Chuko.

Chuko stretched his arms for a minute as everyone became silent once more, anticipating Chukos skills.

Zelda, "Ready…."

A single bead of sweat fell from Chukos forehead.

Zelda, "Smash!"

Chuko punched forward, smashing the boulder in front of him, causing it to crumble to pieces.

Like the previous Heroes, he fell each target one after the other until all that was left around Chuko were the smashed remains of the boulders.

As soon as the last one fell, Chuko raised his fist into the air and yelled in victory, causing the crowd to cheer once again.

Zelda, "thank you Champion! Now, let us welcome our next Hero, Shin-Juu of the Zora!"

As Chuko ran in, the guards pushed out the rocky remains of the boulders.

Shin kissed Aryll on the cheek, and then quickly made his way out into the center of the area, a large spear held tightly in his grip.

Zelda, "Shin-Juu will be dueling for us against one of our greatest fighters. With that said, I now introduce my most trusted guard, IMPA of the Sheika Tribe!"

The crowd cheered as Impa walked out into the area, holding a large sheika blade in her right hand.

Shin spun his spear for a moment as Impa got into a fighting stance.

Shin, "you ready?"

Impa, "please. I was training warriors while you were in diapers."

Shin, "debatable, considerin' Zora don' really wear diapers."

Impa, "it was just an expression."

Shin, "oh. Eh, at leas' I catch on more than Chuko. Thos' go right over 'is 'ead."

Chuko yelled from afar, "THEY DO NOT! MY REFLEXES ARE TOO FAST! I WILL CATCH IT!"

Shin, "see."

Impa, "I suggest we begin…."

Shin, "right. Soorry."

Zelda announced, "on my command, the duel will begin!"

Shin took a battle stance similar to Impas.

Zelda, "ready!"

Impa and Shin both had a strong grip on their respective weapons.

Zelda, "set!"

Impa eyed Shins stance.

She thought, _'sloppy, or so he wants me to believe. I shouldn't let my guard down.'_

Shin eyed Impas stance.

He thought, _'focused stance, bet if I catch 'er off guard', I can git theh upper 'and.'_

Zelda, "DUEL!"

Impa ran forward, weapon held in the air as she took a running leap and swing down.

Shin blocked the strike with his spear, causing Impa to reel back by a foot. Shin acted this time, swinging the weapon towards Impas left side. She quickly blocked the weapon, causing the two of them to fight for the upper hand.

Impa gritted through her teeth, "ya got skills kid!"

Shin gritted back, "I've sen battle from en early age, thes is nothin'!"

The two pulled back before swinging their weapons at each other. Blow after blow was met by the other as they went at it. Sparks flew as Impas sword collided with Shins spear.

Several minutes passed as the two fought, until finally, Shin found an opening.

As Impa lost balance for a second, it was enough for Shin to leap into the air behind the Sheika and bring his spear close to her neck. She went to her knees as he held the weapon close.

Zelda, "ENOUGH!"

Shin pulled back his spear as he helped Impa rise from her knees.

Zelda, "I thank our champion and Impa for their show of power. Hopefully neither of them lost their pride."

The crowd laughed for a moment as Shin and Impa left the yard and met up with the other Heroes.

Aryll hugged Shin when he approached. Impa meanwhile went to sit on a bench with Chuko and Jo-Ann.

Zelda turned to her son as the crowd waited for the last two champions.

Zelda, "Scott, would you like to announce the last act?"

Scott, "_gulp_, you mean it?"

Zelda, "only if you wish too."

Scott looked over to Skull, who had taken his post beside the Prince as soon as he was done showing off.

Skull, "go ahead kid, wow the crowd!"

Scott took a breath as his mother addressed the crowd.

Zelda, "and now, our beloved Prince will introduce out next act!"

The crowd began to cheer as Scott stood up.

As soon as the crowd died down, Scott spoke.

Scott, "a, _gulp_, and now, may I introduce our final act! The Hero of Hyrule, Link, and his bride and fellow champion, Malon, of Lon Lon Ranch, shall give us quite a treat!"

Link and Malon ran out into the yard as the crowd cheered.

As soon as the crowd stopped, Scott continued, "that is not all! For their children, Lyn and Mel, shall be sparing with their parents!"

As Lyn and Mel ran out to stand before their parents, the crowd was cheering once more.

Scott, "the duel between the heroes and their children will be friendly. No intent to kill, the same as our previous duel."

Link and Malon looked at their children with pride.

Link whispered, "Lyn, Mel?"

Both children turned to their parents.

Malon, "no matter what happens, don't go easy on me and your father. Alright?"

Link, "show these people what you can do!"

Lyn, "just don't go too easy on us!"

Mel, "yeah, we want to give these people a good show!"

Link, "heh, that's our kids!"

Malon, "and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Scott, "are our combatants ready!?"

Link, "ready!"

Malon, "ready!'

Lyn, "ready!"

Mel, "ready!"

Scott, "alright then. Ready…."

Link and Malon jumped back, each pulling out their weapons.

Link's sword, and Malon's twin blades.

Scott, "set…."

Lyn and Mel did the same as their parents.

Mel had his axe gripped tightly. Lyn had her sword pulled back and pointed at her parents.

Scott, "FIGHT!"


	4. Ambush!

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 4: Ambush**

"FIGHT!"

As soon as the words left Prince Scott's mouth, all four members of the family lunged at each other.

Mel used his axe to block a strike from his mother, while Link used his sword, (not the Master Sword, just a regular sword), to block his daughters weapon as it swung downward.

This clash of weapons caused each fighter to step back. Only a second passed before Lyn and Mel ran back towards their parents.

It was like most training sessions.

Lyn and Link.

Mel and Malon.

The crowd was cheering as Lyn and Links swords traded blows.

The Heroes were just as excited, although they didn't know who to root for in the duel. Nevertheless, they cheered with excitement.

Especially Aryll, since her emotions were hectic during her pregnancy.

Up at the top, Scott found himself cheering internally for Lyn and her brother.

Especially Lyn.

Zelda watched the duel as well, but even as she watched Mel leap behind his mother and sweep at her legs, she felt like something strange was gonna happen.

Skull seemed to notice the Queens worrisome expression.

Skull, "Queen Zelda, are you alright?"

Zelda, "hmm? Oh, It's nothing. Just an odd feeling. I'm sure it'll pass."

Skull, "hmm, I hope you're right."

Back to the duel, Lyn and her father's swords were locked at the crossguard.

Link gritted, "give up yet?"

Lyn, "you're my father? What do you think?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he slid his sword up, sending Lyn back a foot.

Lyn recovered quickly and began blocking her father's strikes.

Malon had jumped up after Mel had knocked her down, effectively blocking an axe strike. She knew her son was aiming for in-between her legs, so she wasn't as scared if this were a real battle.

She sent her son backwards by a few feet. Link did the same to Lyn. The siblings looked behind at one another, and gave each other a subtle nod.

Suddenly, the two switched opponents.

Link and Malon were both unprepared, but did their best to block the attacks.

Link blocked his sons axe, and Malon put her blades into an X shape to block her daughter's weapon. Mel swung the handle of his axe into his father's leg, sending him onto his back. As Mel jumped up to land on his father, Link spiraled back and jumped back to his feet. Lyn managed to get her mother on the ropes, as Malon was walking backwards, blocking her daughter's strikes.

Their parents hadn't expected such a plan from their kids.

Mel did his best not to attack in a pattern, striking at his father with enough force to make him stumble back in the process.

Malon and Lyn both fought without patterns, making it much more difficult for them to block one another.

Link and Malon each got a lucky hit in that sent their kids back to back. Once again, the two changed opponents.

But just as they jumped at their parent for another attack, a loud crack was heard that made everyone stop and look up.

A large swirling black mass had blasted into the sky.

The Prince and Queen both looked dumbfounded as the mass continued to swirl.

Scott, "mother, what is that?"

Zelda, "I have no clue son…."

Suddenly, several black masses flew out of the swirl. Once they stopped high above, they transformed into Keese with sharp teeth replacing their eyes.

Many of the people audience screamed at the sight.

Link and Malon huddled close to their children.

Malon, "this wasn't part of the show…."

Link, "no it was not."

Mel, "what the heck is happening?"

Lyn, "I dunno!"

Suddenly, a tall lanky figure floated down out of the mass.

It was Zant, wearing a devilish smirk on his face.

Zany yelled to everyone, "greetings, Hylians! I, am Zant! The ruler of the Twilight Realm!"

The Heroes of Hyrule all ran to Link and his family.

Chucko, "I don't know whether to be frightened, or amazed!"

Shin, "can it be both?"

Jo-Ann, "less talk!"

Zant chuckled, "I have come with my forces of the Twilight Realm, for a specific reason…."

Another voice boomed over the place.

_"To rule Hyrule!"_

A second figure flew out of the swirling mass, and began to float alongside Zant.

Link, Zelda, Aryll and the rest of the Hyrule heroes could recognize the figure glad in purple with one red eye.

Vaati.

Link, "nooo…."

Malon, "h-how? We saw him turn to stone!"

Lyn, "dad, who are these bozos?"

Mel, "yeah. And why are they flying like that?"

Link, "the man in purple is Vaati, the wind mage. He's one of the men we fought in our battle to save Queen Zelda and your aunty Aryll from Ganon."

Malon, "as for the guy with the pointy thing on his head…."

All of the heroes in unison, "no clue!"

We go up to Zelda and Scott, with Skull putting himself in front of them with his bow and arrow drawn.

Scott, "mother, who are they?"

Zelda, "the one in purple is Vaati, the Wind Mage. The one called Zant is from the Twilight realm, or so he claims. I don't know who he is."

Skull, "I don't care who the guy is, I'm not letting them get to you guys!"

Zant, "now. We will make it clear who we want!"

Link grabbed his kids shoulders, "I don't like where this is headed…."

Vaati, "we demand you bring us the Prince of Hyrule, and the children of the Hero of Time!"

Malon and Link pushed Lyn and Mel behind them. Zelda and Skull did the same with Scott.

Zant, "a simple request. You bring us them, and from there, we shall discuss more."

Vaati, "but if you don't…."

Vaati snapped his fingers, and soon, the Keese started growling and flying around. They began to chase people around the stands, making them all run out and huddle together at the other end of the yard, with the Keese surrounding them.

Vaati snapped his fingers once more, making the Keese back off and fly back up to him and Zant.

Zelda stepped forward and yelled, "what do you want the children for!?"

Zant had a smug grin on his face as he said, "collateral…."

Skull stepped forward, "you can take the Prince when you pry him from my cold dead hands!"

Vaati, "no problem!"

Vaati pointed at the Queen and her son and yelled, "take the boy!"

Several of the Keese flew down towards the Queen, son and her bodyguard. Skull pulled out his bow and arrow and began firing at the flying monsters. Zant snapped his fingers, and several creatures came out of the portal. They looked like buff bokoblins with bat wings keeping them in the air.

Zant, "find the children of the Hero and his beloved!"

With a screech, the bokoblins flew down into the arena towards the heros. Each of them pulled out their weapons and surrounded Lyn, Mel and Aryll.

The group swung their weapons together, managing to cut some of them, enough to get them to flee.

Link let out a loud whistle.

Suddenly, Epona and Zeke were running towards the group, with Navi sitting atop the horses head.

Link held the sides of Epona's face as he spoke, "get Lyn, Mel and Zeke out of here as fast as you can."

Epona neighed in response, which meant a yes.

Impa came riding in on her own horse.

Malon spoke to her, "Impa, can you please help our children get out of here? We'll handle these beasts as best as we can!"

Impa, "right! I'll get them out of here!"

Mel grabbed Zeke as he was lifted onto Epona by Chuko. Lyn was lifted atop the horse as well.

Lyn, "wait, mom, dad, what about you guys!?"

Link, "we'll find you after we take care of this. Impa will take you to Rito village. Erma was last seen there. Tell her what's going on!"

Mel, "yes father!"

Link, "now go!"

Impa and the kids rode off on their horses, with Navi following close behind.

Malon, "did we tell Navi to go with them?"

Jo-Ann, "no, but I honestly feel better knowing she'll be helping watch over them."

Shin, "same 'ere!"

As more monsters came flying in, the heroes used their weapons to defend the place.

Link yelled as he pointed his sword towards the castle, "everyone! Into the castle! We'll hold off these beasts while everyone gets inside!"

The Hylians began running into the castle as the heroes and the knights of the castle fought off the vicious beasts.

Back with Zelda, Skull and Scott.

Skull kept shooting his arrows as fast as he could as the flying monsters kept flying at him and the royal family.

Skull, "Zelda, get Scott out of here. Get to the castle! I'll draw them off!"

Zelda suddenly drew a sword from her back!

Zelda, "I will NOT run away. They are threatening, not just me and my kingdom, but my own son. I will NOT let them take him without a fight!"

She suddenly lunged forward and slashed a Keese down the middle.

As she and Skull fought off the Keese, they were distracted for a moment.

This was enough time for a flying bokoblin to grab the Prince by his arms!

Scott, "mother! Skull!"

The two turned around in shock as Scott was about to be carried off!

Skull, "Scott!"

Zelda, "Scott!"

They went forward, dropping their weapons and grabbing Scott's legs as the bokoblin played tug of war for the boy!

Skull, "let go of him ya ugly rotten bastard!"

Zelda, "if you take him I'll kill you, have a mage resurrect you, and kill you again!"

Skull would've complimented the threat if they weren't in such a situation.

They tried their best to pull Scott back, but failed.

A Keese flew itself into Skull and Zeldas backs, causing their grip to loosen enough for the bokoblin to fly off towards Vaati and Zant with Scott!

Zelda screamed in anguish as her son was kidnapped!

Skull desperately shot arrows at the bokoblin before it got too far away. But it was all in vain.

Scott had been taken. And he was now being flown towards Vaati and Zants fortress.

As Zelda sobbed on the ground, Skull quickly came to her side, "m'lady, we have to get you inside!"

Zelda, "b-but-"

Skull, "there's no time. If we get captured or killed, we'll have no way to save Scott from these bastards. You have to stay strong right now. He'll be fine. They wouldn't DARE hurt him."

Zelda quickly nodded as his words sunk in.

Skull quickly helped her up, and the two made their way down the platform, and towards Link and the others.

Skull asked, "where are Lyn and Mel?"

Link, "Impa and Navi are taking the kids and Zeke on Epona towards Rito village to find Erma. They'll be safe there while we keep everyone in the castle safe!"

Zelda, "how many are inside!?"

Link, "only a few are left. Queen Zelda, what shall we do!?"

Zelda, "for now, drop the formalities. We must defend our people. Once everyone is inside, we must come up with a plan of attack in order to defeat Vaati and this, _Zant_, and rescue my son."

Jo-Ann, "we'll get him back m'lady."

Chuko, "we promise!"

A knight nearby yelled, "all the citizens are inside!"

Zelda yelled, "all knights, inside! Protect the castle!"

As the heroes, knights and queen ran inside the castle, the creatures began flying around the castle, and even some began flying out of the area towards local areas around the kingdom.

As the Heroes followed Zelda to her war room, Link and Malon shared the same thought.

_'Please let the kids be okay.'_

….

The horses rode extremely fast towards their destination.

Rain had begun to pour itself atop Impa, Lyn, Mel, Zeke, Navi and their steeds.

Lyn yelled, "how much farther to Rito village!?"

Impa, "not long. We've just gotta stay ahead of those beasts."

Mel, "what's gonna happen to mom and dad?"

Impa, "your parents will be fine. They just gotta protect Hyrule Castle until then."

Lyn, "will Erma be able to help?"

Impa, "hopefully."

Mel, "what were those creatures!?"

Impa, "I am honestly not sure."

Navi, "those were creatures from the Twilight Realm!"

Impa, "wait, Navi, do you know anything about the man that Vaati was with!?"

Navi, "we fairies keep much knowledge over other realms, and magic in general. The Twilight Realm is another world, steeped in the glowing embers of Twilight. It's said that long ago, the Hero of Time and the Queen of Hyrule met the Queen of the Twilight Realm. Queen Midna."

Lyn, "wait, Queen? Then why did that Zant guy say he's the ruler of that place?"

Navi, "I don't know. All we need to know is that we need to find Erma, get you kids to Rito village for safety, and take down these basta-, er, jerks."

Little did any of them know, was that a small floating figure was hiding among the branches of some nearby trees.

A female one.

As she peaked through the leaves she hid among, the small figure thought it best to distance themselves from the group before introducing themselves.

The figure seemed to have a large stone object sitting atop their head, obstructing one of their eyes.

This small female figure was unrecognizable from her previous form. This was Midna, usurped ruler of the Twilight Realm, now cursed in this body after she was overthrown by Zant.

Midna, "hmm. So, they know where Zant is…. That bastard will pay for taking the throne! I should follow them. See what they're up too…."

And so, Mida now followed carefully behind the small group as they began their adventure….

_And there's chapter 4! From here on, the chapters will be following a pattern. Odd numbered chapters will be about Lynn and Mel's quest to rescue Scott, while the even numbered chapters will be about Link and his friends protecting the castle. The stories will eventually converge, with Link and his allies defeating one enemy, while his kids defeat the other. Until then, have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night._


	5. Two Journeys

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 5: Two Journeys**

It took quite a few hours for the small group to make it to Rito Village.

Lyn, Mel, Impa, Navi, Zeke and Epona.

They were nearly there, with Midna following behind as carefully as she could.

As the journey pressed on, Mel asked, "how much longer?"

Impa, "shouldn't be too long. A few minutes I believe."

Lyn, "I hope so. My butt's getting sore from all this riding."

Mel, "so's mine!"

Zeke gave a mild grunt of agreement."

Impa, "I just pray Erma will be able to help us."

Roughly ten minutes passed by before they were all standing in front of a large wooden gate and bridge that led up to a large village.

Impa, "here we are! Rito Village! Let's tie the horses to the main gate, and head on up to the village."

Lyn and Mel, "yes Impa."

Epona and the other horse were tied down to the gate, as Lyn, Mel, Zeke, Navi and Impa made their way up towards the village. Two Rito men were at the end of the gate. They held spears tightly as the small group drew closer.

The first one spoke, "halt, who are you strangers?"

Impa, "I am Impa, right hand of Queen Zelda of Hyrule Castle. Me and my companions are searching for the one known as Erma."

The second Rito, "does your business with her involve the attack on the castle?"

Navi, "you've heard of the attack?"

The first Rito, "I believe everyone has caught word. The Heroes of Hyrule are helping the Queen protect it."

The two Rito let Impa and the others pass, giving confused looks towards the children, pup and fairy.

As they made their way up the bridges leading to the village, Lyn and Mel were amazed by the tall bird people walking around. They hadn't seen many Rito. They had seen Gorons, Zora and Gerudo, since their family's closest allies were of that species. So seeing this species was interesting.

One in particular seemed to eye Mel. A young female Rito with yellow and white feathers, a red tunic with a bow and arrow on the back. She was sitting on the edge of one platform, watching the group move into the village.

Once they reached the second level of the village, they heard a familiar voice say, _"how much butter do I need for this potion!"_

The group saw a familiar looking young looking witch fiddling with a skillet, trying to concoct Hylia only knows what!

Impa, "Erma!"

Erma, "Impa?"

The two allies greeted each other with a hug.

Erma, "what're ya doing here?"

Impa, "we need help."

Erma, "I'm all ears. And what're Lyn, Mel, Navi and Zeke doing here?"

Impa, "long story shirt, Hyrule Castle is in danger."

Erma, "what, is this like the millionth time?"

Impa, "it gets worse."

Erma, "how so?"

Impa, "the attack is being orchestrated by Vaati, and a man named Zant who claims to be the ruler of the Twilight Realm."

Erma, "Vaati!? He's alive? And who is this Zant guy, really!?"

_**"I can answer that."**_

Everyone jumped up in fear at the new voice.

They turned to see a small imp looking woman with a stone object on her head.

Erma, "what the Hell are you!?"

Midna, "I am Midna. Ruler of the Twilight Realm. Or at least I was, before Zant overthrew me."

Erma, "how'd he do that?"

Midna, "he was a pathetic sutor of mine who managed to gain enough power to turn me into this damned thing. Now he's working with this Vaati guy. And I witnessed the capture of the Prince, and him being taken to the fortress."

Erma, "they got Scott?!"

Impa, "yeah. The Queen and The Heroes are protecting the castle, while I helped get the kids to safety."

Midna, "then perhaps we could help one another."

Erma, "how so?"

Midna, "I need to get to that fortress. So I may confront Zant and restore my power. One of you could go with me to rescue your Prince while I do so. Once I have control over the Twilight Realm once more, Vaati will be easy to take care of."

Impa, "but someone needs to protect Lyn and Mel. If they get caught, Vaati and Zant will have enough leverage to take over."

Erma, "then what do we do?"

Lyn, "we could go with Midna."

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at Lyn and Mel.

Impa, "...are you insane!?"

Lyn, "Impa! It might be the only way to rescue Scott, and help Midna, while leaving the village here protected!"

Impa, "no! I promised your parents I'd keep you safe!"

Mel, "actually, you may actually do that if we seperate."

Impa, "how the Hell would that work?"

Midna, "let the kid talk. He's onto something."

Mel, "thank you. Anyway, the monsters believe that we're with you at the village. They'll obviously come here to find us. If you stay here, you could protect the Village."

Lyn, "and meanwhile, we could sneak our way towards their fortress, rescue Scott, Midna restores her powers, and then make our way back here!"

Impa, "you'd have no protection!"

Lyn, "I've got my sword."

Mel, "and my axe!"

Midna, "and I might be useful in a fight."

Navi, "and while he's small, Zeke is quite the guard dog."

Mel, "wolf."

Navi, "still, you'd need more help! I can guide you, but I'm not useful in a fight."

Erma, "and Impa is gonna need more help protecting the village as a cover for your guys' quest, so she'll need me!"

Mel, "then who will go with us?"

_"I will."_

Everyone turned to see the young Rito girl from before standing there bowing.

The girl, "I have heard your blight, and wish to help. To prove myself a capable fighter."

Lyn, "what's your name?"

The girl, "Raveli."

Mel, "nice name."

Raveli, "t-thank you."

Mel thought, 'that was weird.'

Impa, "a young Rito girl, against fearsome monsters?"

Lyn, "Impa! It may be our best chance at saving the day while our parents deal with Vaati!"

Impa paced for a moment, contemplating the idea. Whatever choice she made would affect how this whole thing would play out.

After several long minutes, she made a decision.

Impa, "alright, fine. Lyn, Mel, Midna, Navi, Zeke and Raveli will sneak their way towards Vaati and Zants fortress. Rescue Prince Scott, and then get the Hell out of there as fast as you can. Erma and I will protect the Village so they think you kids are still here, being protected."

Midna, "if all goes right, I'll be back in control of the Twilight Realm, and your precious Hero of Time and his friends will have taken care of Vaati."

Lyn, "when do we leave?"

Impa, "tomorrow morning. You kids will need your rest if you're to go on this quest."

Mel, "where do we sleep?"

Erma, "follow me. I've got a room rented at the hotel."

And so, the now larger group headed on towards the hotel, eager to rest before their quest….

….

Hyrule Castle had been secured at every entrance. Nothing could get in, or out, unless a large amount of force was used.

As the citizens roamed the castle, and the guards stood their ground, the Queen was convening with her heroes in the throne room.

Zelda did not even sit in her throne. She felt she wasn't fit to sit there in front of her closest allies.

She sat in an old wooden chair, with Skull by her side.

Link and Malon stood together, as did Chuko and Jo-Ann, and Aryll and Shin-Juu.

They were silent for a moment before Zelda spoke.

Zelda, "how could I let this happen?"

Link, "Zelda?"

Zelda, "how could I let them take him from me?"

She was on the verge of tears once more. She remained stoic in front of her people, but in these closed quarters, she let the tears flow.

Skull, "there's nothing more we could've done. Those blasted creatures took him, yes, but we WILL get Scott back!"

Zelda, "but how!? All of you are here, and only Hylia knows where Impa and the others are. What happens if we abandon the castle? Vaati would bring in his forces and kill everyone! So what are we going to do?!"

_"Maybe I can answer that!?"_

Everyone jumped up in fear at the voice.

They all turned towards the throne, seeing Erma sitting there giggling.

Link, "Erma!"

Zelda, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Erma, "well excuuuuuse, me, Princess. I mean, Queen."

Malon, "Erma! What are you doing here? We thought you were at Rito Village."

Erma, "I was. Impa and your kids found me."

Link, "oh thank Hylia."

Erma, "they bring a message."

Chuko, "well, what is it?"

Erma, "they have a plan to reduce Scott and defeat Zant while you guys take care of Vaati."

Jo-Ann, "and what is this plan?"

Erma, "we met someone at the village. Queen Midna."

Jo-Ann, "who?'

Erma, "Midna. Rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm. Zant stole her throne, so she's going on this journey to rescue Scott so they can regain their power."

Shin, "an' who's gonn' save 'em?"

Erma, "yooooou, may not like it…."

Skull, "what, is Navi gonna do it?"

Erma, "well, she's coming with, but, some of us are staying behind to protect the village."

Aryll, "and, who's going with Navi and Mida?"

Erma, "..."

Link, "..."

Malon, "..."

Zelda, "..."

Skull, "..."

Chuko, "..."

Jo-Ann, "..."

Aryll, "..."

Shin, "..."

Then it hit them.

Link, "oh Hyila NO!"

Malon, "Lyn and Mel are doing this!?"

Erma, "and Zeke."

Jo-Ann, "they're only children! How are they gonna do this!?"

Erma, "Vaati and Zant think that they're with Impa. So if Impa stays behind, they're gonna go after her. So while we stay and defend Rito Village against these Twilight Beasts, Lyn, Mel, Zeke, Midna and Navi can easily sneak their way to the fortress."

Malon, "no-one else is going with them!?"

Erma, "well, we did meet a young Rito girl named Raveli, who agreed to help them."

Jo-Anns, "oh, that's just great! Two children, a pup, a bird girl, a fairy and a usurped queen are going on a perilous journey to rescue a Prince from a terrifying fortress!?"

Link, "those are my kids going on this journey! What idiot thought of this scheme?"

Erma, "Lyn and Mel."

Malon, "... yeah, sounds like something our kids would think of."

Link, "I don't know whether to compliment them, or berate them."

Zelda, "when will they be going?"

Erma, "tomorrow morning. With any luck, it should take a few days for them to get there. They'll be well stocked with weapons, food, and other supplies they'll need."

Malon, "are we really letting our kids go on this adventure on their own!?"

Link, "I feel like we have no choice but to trust our kids to get through this."

Chuko, "well, you guys DID train them, so I'd say they've got a great chance at this."

Jo-Ann, "I agree. I can only hope that when we have a child, we'll be as good parents as you."

Shin, "how do ya giys evan do it?"

Skull, "I've often wondered how you guys would have a kid. Does Chuko even…. Y'know?"

Link, "I did NOT want that in my mind."

Shin, "nun of us di'."

Malon, "that has been burned into my imagination."

Jo-Ann, "oh shut up! Don't kink shame us!"

Erma, "people, can we get back to business here."

Link, "right, sorry Erma."

Zelda, "so, do we have a plan now?"

Link, "once Lyn, Mel and their group save Scott and defeat Zant, we'll be able to go after Vaati, hold nothing back against him and his beasts."

Zelda, "you'll patrol the castle. In teams. Link and Malon, Chuko and Jo-Ann, Aryll will accompany Shin on their shifts, and I shall accompany Skull."

Link, "is that wise?"

Zelda walked over to the closest window, looking out at the various flying beasts circling the castle.

"The people will be less afraid if their queen doesn't show fear in this situation. We must have hope. I can only hope I will have my child back soon. But we ALL, must stay strong. Vaati and Zant will only win if we cave in. So…."

Zelda turned towards her heroes, "let's show these bastards who we are!"

…**.**

**I'm still probably gonna do the whole chapter thing I mentioned last time. But I'm switching it to even for Lyn and her group, odd for Links group, because of this chapter. **

**Also, I've been going back to certain parts in chapter one of this story, and a few chapters in the first story in order to fix a few inconsistencies. Namely, I said Malon was pregnant with triplets, but then I completely forgot that and then wrote Lyn and Mel as being three years apart. So, I went back, said she was pregnant with twins, and made Lyn and Mel twins. I MAY write it so Malon has another kid though. I'm at least toying with the idea of revealing this near the end of the story.**

**Until then, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Our Quest Begins

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 6: Our Quest Begins**

It had taken quite a few hours for Lyn and her group to wake up and get ready for their journey.

Lyn and her brother were very excited for their quest. They would be going on a perilous journey to rescue the next ruler of Hyrule. They felt like they were following in their parents footsteps. Like they were actually doing something amazing.

In the span of two hours, the group was ready.

Lyn and Mel had all of the essentials packed into their backpacks. Food and water, a few small tools to help them, and their signature weapons strapped to their bags. Raveli was packed similarly, with her bow and arrow. Navi was sitting upon Zeke's head. Midna floated behind them as Erma and Impa stood before all of them.

Impa, "you know your mission. Sneak behind enemy lines, rescue the Prince, help Midna regain her powers and defeat the asshat by the name of Zant, and then all we'll have to do is wait for Link and the others to take on Vaati."

Erma, "you think those heroes have what it takes to defeat Vaati?"

Impa, "they did it once. They could probably do it again."

Erma, "yeah, but last time, Vaati wasn't as strong. Now he's got a Hell of a lot more power."

Impa, "Link was a lot younger when he faced him and Ganon."

Erma, "yeah, but it took Skull and Flynn as a distraction for Link to get close enough to strike him!"

Lyn, "can we get on with it, please?"

Impa, "right, sorry."

Erma, "our bad!"

Impa helped Lyn onto Epona, and Mel on the other sword, named, Felix.

Raveli was content with flying alongside them, same as Midna. Navi sat atop Lyn's head the same way she did her father. Zeke was on the ground, anxious to run ahead of the horses.

Impa, "just remember to stay hidden from those monsters."

Erma, "and give that Zant guy a piece of your minds!"

Midna, "oh, I count on it…."

And so, the two horses, floating imp, Rito and wolf pup took off as fast as they could through the forest towards their destination.

The fortress of Vaati and Zant.

Adrenaline pumped through each of them.

Especially the twins leading the group.

Lyn and Mel were ecstatic! They were following in their parents footsteps! They were going to help save Hyrule from these tyrants!

As they slowed down through the forest, so the horses could relax and such, the group began to speak with one another.

Lyn, "so, Raveli?"

Raveli, "you can call me Ray, or Eli, if you would like?"

Lyn, "er, okay. So, Eli, what made you want to go with us on this journey?"

Eli, "well, I guess it was to impress my father, Revali."

Navi, "your names sound alike."

Eli, "so I'm told. Anyway, my father is one of the most skilled Rito in my village. Very skilled with a bow and arrow, and flight. We gave me permission to go on this journey so I could prove myself of being just as great as him."

Mel, "sounds kinda like us. We wanna be just like our parents."

Lyn, "saving Hyrule and it's next ruler from a terrible fate."

Midna, "your father is the Hero of Time, and your mother is one of the fiercest women in Hyrule. You guys will have quite the legacy to live up to."

Navi, "hey! Don't scare them like that! What matters is that they make their own legend. Their own story."

Midna, "can't argue with that."

Mel, "I just hope we can complete this quest."

Lyn, "relax Mel. Mom and dad have been training us for so long. We got this!"

Navi, "I wish I had your confidence Lyn. I'm not a fighter, so what use am I?"

Mel, "you never learned how to fight?"

Navi, "I'm like one foot nothing. What type of blade could I use?"

Lyn, "hold on!"

Lyn dug into her pocket and pulled out a small blade.

Lyn, "this is one of my pocket knives. You could try using this? It's about your size."

Lyn handed the small weapon to Navi. The way she held it was like a two handed sword.

Navi, "I may have a weapon, but I still don't know how to use it."

Lyn, "just watch me. When we stop for the night, I can train you to use it."

Navi, "really!?"

Lyn, "yeah. My mom and dad have been training me and Mel how to fight for a very long time."

Mel, "Lyn inherited dad's skills with a blade. Meanwhile, I opted for an axe."

Midna, "why an axe? Wouldn't a more blunt or lightweight weapon be better?"

Mel, "I wanted a weapon unique from our family. Dad and Lyn use swords, mom uses twin blades, Uncle Chuko uses a sledgehammer, Aunt Jo-Ann uses a scimitar, Aunty Aryll and Uncle Shin use spears, and Uncle Skull uses bow and arrows. I wanted to stand out a bit."

Eli, "what's with you calling the Heroes your aunt and uncles?"

Mel, "they're like family to us. They've been with our family for Hylia knows how long."

Lyn, "so we have a lot to live up to in terms of our family."

Midna, "well, it seems like this journey of ours will not only decide Hyrules fate, but your worth as well…."

Midna let those words sit as the group continued forth through the forest, a long way from their destination.

….

Zant was pacing back and forth in his throne room. Waiting for word on where the children of Link and Malon were.

On the balcony before him was a cage. It looks like a large skeletal hand attached to the railing. Inside was Scott, clinging to himself, muttering a phrase under his breath.

"Be brave. Be strong. Be patient."

Words his mother and Skull would often say to him when he was having a bad day, or was frightened.

He muttered these words even as a flying Bokoblin flew right past him to Zant.

Zant, "where are those children? Have you located them?"

The Bokoblin spoke in a raspy voice, "we think so, my Lord. We believe that they are being hidden at Rito village. The village is being protected by the ones known as Impa and Erma."

Zant, "a witch and Queens bodyguard. They shouldn't be much trouble. Send about a dozen beasts to find them there. And just in case they have left, send about two dozen Beasts to scout the land.l from above."

The Bokoblin, "yes my Lord."

As the beast fly right back out of the balcony, Zant spoke to himself.

Zant, "this is just great. While Vaati is having the time of his life surrounding the castle, I'm trying to find two worthless brats to hold for ransom!"

"They aren't worthless!"

Zant turned to Scott, surprised at the boys outburst.

Zant, "say that again boy?"

Scott, "they aren't worthless. Lyn and Mel have more courage and kindness in their pinkies, then you have in your whole body!"

Zant, "you're lucky I need you boy! Otherwise, I'd be feeding you to my minions right now."

Scott stood his ground.

Scott, "I'm not scared of you."

Zant, "oh, you should be, boy. I am all powerful! I have the power of the Twilight Realm at my very fingertips! And-"

Scott, "you have to share them with Vaati."

Zant, "y-yes, but I only gave him use of my power so I could take over this world. I already took over the Twilight Realm!"

Scott, "then you aren't all powerful, are you?"

Zant, "you're beginning to annoy me!"

Scott, "oh, am I getting to you? Am I? I've learned a few tricks from a close friend."

Zant, "shut up."

Scott, "you need the help of an oversized Minish to take over a single castle?"

Zant, "the rest of Hyrule will fall once I have control over the Hylians."

Scott, "Gorons are very strong, Gerudo are extremely skilled warriors, Zora breathe underwater, Rito can fly…. What special abilities do Hylians have?"

Zant, "strength in numbers. Don't test me again boy. Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean I can't mutilate you in a non-lethal manner…."

Scott suddenly grew quiet.

Zant, "yes. That's what I thought…."

Zant walked off, eager to get away from the child.

Scott began speaking to himself, trying to calm himself down.

Scott, "see Scott. That wasn't so hard! They've got nothing on you. Those insult lessons from Skull definitely paid off! But you've gotta be careful. Lord knows what this Zant person will do if I'm too mouthy. I better just keep my insults to myself. And most importantly…."

Scott pulled a small arrow from his pocket. A gift from Skull.

Scott, "let's get out of here."

….

The group had settled down for the night. They had been dodging various flying beasts all day, and needed some rest. They lit a very small fire that wouldn't attract attention.

Lyn was just getting done teaching Navi had to wield a blade.

Epona and Felix were already down for the night. Midna was as well, floating off the ground as she slept.

Zeke was doing around in a pile of leaves for fun.

Mel was sitting by the fire, burning a stick to keep himself occupied.

Sitting a few feet away was Eli. She seemed to be looking at the young Hylian boy that was roughly the same age as her, give or take a week. Something about the boy intrigued her. His fiery red hair, his skills with an axe, as shown by earlier when he chopped a pile of wood for the fire fairly easily. His words were often wise beyond his age. They boy was clearly well educated, but knew how to have fun.

Something just drew the Rito girl to him.

The same could be said for him.

Mel felt some form of affection towards Eli. In fact, Mel was extremely fascinated by the Rito people. Large talking birds. Mel had seen other creatures sure. His makeshift family of heroes were different species as well. But Mel just felt drawn to the Rito species.

Eli scooted a little closer to Mel, hoping he didn't notice.

Mel did the same thing.

Neither even noticed that they were getting closer and closer to one another.

Up until they were like 2 feet away from each other, with their hands touching.

Both gasped slightly and blushed as they looked at one another.

Eli, "oh-"

Mel, "-sorry-"

Eli, "- I didn't-"

Mel, "-mean to-"

Both became silent for a moment.

Mel, "y-your feathers are soft."

Eli, "thanks. I, uh, like your ears."

Mel, "really?"

Eli, "yeah. They're…. cool."

They became silent for another moment.

Mel, "so…. Can I, uh, ask us something?"

Eli, "uh…. Sure?"

Mel, "when all of this is over…. Do ya wanna, I dunno, hang out? Train or something."

Eli, "like a, uh, date?"

Mel, "yeah. U-unless ya don't wanna do that! We don't have to go on a date. We could just go grab dinner. No, no, that's, that's uh, the same thing! Er, what I mean is-"

Eli kissed Mel on the cheek.

Eli, "I'd love to."

Mel, "~sweeeeeet~."

And so, the two set there in a comfortable silence until sleep claimed them, preparing them for the next day….

….

**Well, you can probably guess where I'm going with the stuff I set up here.**

**And I just liked the name Felix, okay. And I made Eli Revali's daughter in this story, pretty much because. Hope you liked this chapter. If you wanna see more stories set in the Zelda universe once this one is done, let me know! I've thought of one idea….**

**Also, for my first reader of this story, I'd live to answer your questions you leave in your reviews.**

**Yes, Malon was supposed to be pregnant with triplets when I first wrote the first story, but as time went on, and I begun work on this one, I forgot about it, and wrote the story with twins. So, there ya go.**

**I'm glad you like the script style. No, Lyn and Mel aren't stronger than their parents yet, but they do offer a challenge if sorts.**

**I like to sometimes subvert expectations, so thanks for that.**

**Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad to clear up confusion.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	7. Castle Woes

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 7: Castle Woes**

A large army had all but surrounded Hyrule Castle. The courtyard that once held the many booths for the celebration that was supposed to be taking place was now filled with the horrifying creatures Vaati and Zant commanded.

The Wind Mage himself was sitting atop the main statue that stood in the middle of the courtyard. A statue depicting the Hero of Time, the Demon King and the Descendant of Hylia standing among each other in an epic battle.

Vaati was sitting atop the Demon Kings head, fiddling with a small trinket.

Vaati, "say what you will about these weak-minded fools, but they sure do know how to create interesting trinkets."

Suddenly, a large Moblin beast came forward, kneeling to his master.

It spoke in a savage voice, "my Lord. Lord Zant requests sending a few dozen Keese to scout the land for any sign of the children you seek, in case they are not with the one known as Impa."

Vaati, "_ugh_, yes, alright. Find a few and send them out."

The Moblin, "yes master!"

And so it went to gather forces to find the children.

Vaati turned to look about at the castle, giving an evil grin as he said, "your little friends won't be safe once we have them, Queen Zelda. Maybe when this is all over, I'll take you and your female heroes as my personal concubines…."

The Wind Mage snickered as many dirty thoughts filled his mind.

….

Link and Malon were currently in the far left area of the castle, talking to one another about a certain subject.

Malon, "so if we do decide to have another, what would we name them?"

Link, "I don't know. We got lucky when naming Lyn and Mel. If we did have another kid, we'd have to think of a couple. Maybe the others might have ideas?"

Malon, "maybe. But…."

Link, "what?"

Malon, "are you sure you want another kid?"

Link, "do you?"

Malon, "it'd be nice. Maybe when the kids are a little older we could. So we don't get overwhelmed."

Link, "if we do, we wanna make sure we're both not too old. We had a lot of crazy times with the kids when they were little."

Malon, "Aryll was basically training for us."

Link, "and look at her and Shin now. Having their own kid. I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl yet though."

Malon, "maybe we can ask Navi to check and see?"

Link, "it's pretty much up to Shin and Aryll though. It's their kid."

Malon, "speaking of which, how do you think it's going for him."

Link, "well, if it's anything like yours…."

Malon, "hey!"

Link, "you know it's true!"

Malon, "keep talking like that, and I swear…."

Link, "it's probably a world of Hell for him."

Malon, "sadly, I've gotta agree with ya."

The two chuckled at their own banter as they passed by the large windows, sunshine reigning through. Although they could see storm clouds on the horizon.

The calm before the storm it would seem….

….

Speaking of them, Shin and Aryll were on the far right side of the castle, conversing about a similar subject.

Shin, "so, 'ow many names 'ave we gon' though alreadeh?"

Aryll, "I've honestly lost count."

Shin, "same."

Aryll, "you know, you've come a long way since we first met."

Shin, "what do ya mean?"

Aryll, "your accent was much thicker, you were pretty shy around me, etcetera."

Shin, "well, bein' aroond our lil' makeshift famileh 'elped."

Aryll, "now look at you. A member of the royal guard, one of the most skilled fighters around here…."

Shin, "an' I'm married ta one of da mos' beautiful women in the lan'!"

Aryll, "aw, babe…."

They both turned to gaze out the windows. They saw many of those flying beasts flying through the air, gleefully chasing after one another.

Aryll, "what'll happen if those damn things get into the castle?"

Shin turned to Aryll held her shoulders, "no-ones gonna get to you if I have anything to say about it. That's a threat to our enemies, and a promise to you."

For once in his life, Shin spoke with no accent. He spoke as calm, and as serious as he could, holding his beloved close.

Shin, "no-one. Okay?"

Aryll smiled at him, "okay Shin. I love you."

Shin, "I love ya too."

The two continued their walk through the halls, patrolling for any trouble.

….

Guarding the hall where the citizens were being kept was Chuko and Jo-Ann.

The two were currently in the middle of their own discussion as well.

Chuko, "so, how DO Gerudo procreate?"

Jo-Ann, "we've been together for about ten years, and you haven't thought to ask me that?"

Chuko, "hey, you've never asked how Gorons procreate!"

Jo-Ann, "I always assumed like Hylians, since there are male and females of your species, as well as young ones. Especially since you and I, well, y'know."

Chuko, "have had sex?"

Jo-Ann, "to put it bluntly, yes."

Chuko, "over the years we had to adapt to be born in more than one way. Most of us are born from the ground, at Death Mountain. That's why we're stronger than boulders. But we ARE able to procreate like Hylians do. But what about Gerudo? The others and I once had a discussion similar to this a long while back, but we sorta just dropped it."

Jo-Ann, "well, Gerudo women will often leave the valley in order to find a husband. Once they do, you can guess what happens. Over the course of countless centuries, the Gerudo changed, so male births in our species are literally one in a million. That's part of the reason why we travel Hyrule for a mate. And usually, if a male is born, there's a strong chance that they will grow up to be the Demon King."

Chuko, "same guy Link has killed over and over?"

Jo-Ann, "and who we helped defeat."

Chuko, "interesting. Has there ever been a male Gerudo that didn't grow up to become Ganondorf?"

Jo-Ann, "very few. Only a few small cases. Chances are, if I did in fact have a child or two, and one miraculously was born as a male at the same time Link and Zelda are adults, they might actually not be Ganondorf. I wouldn't hold my breath though."

Chuko, "hmm."

Silence reigned for a moment.

Chuko, "...would you wanna have kids?"

Jo-Ann, "... maybe."

Chuko, "after this whole thing, I mean. I wouldn't wanna get ya knocked up during this whole thing."

Jo-Ann, "obviously. Getting pregnant during a sort of invasion would be like if Queen Ruto tried to visit Lady Nabooru at Gerudo Valley in the middle of the summer without any water for the trip through the desert."

Chuko, "or like a Goron going to visit the Kokiri while on fire."

Jo-Ann, "or a Rito trying to swim as fast as a Zora."

Chuko, "or a Moblin trying to court a Sheikah warrior!"

Both started laughing uncontrollably at their jokes.

For about two minutes they joked and laughed until they were forced to catch their breaths.

As they stared at one another, Chuko asked, "wanna makeout?"

Jo-Ann simply replied, "f $k yeah!"

And so they did.

For God knows how long.

….

Within the throne room, looking down at the large number of ferocious creatures running around. And the Wind Mage that was like a blemish among the chaos.

His stature, as well as his appearance sitting atop a statue stood out among the beasts.

Skull stood near the entrance of the throne room, watching his Queen with curiosity. She had been silent for quite some time.

Skull, "My lady?"

Silence.

Skull, "Zelda?"

This time she turned to him.

Skull, "I was gonna ask if you're alright, but, I think it's clear that you aren't."

Zelda, "I'm just thinking."

Scott, "thinking about what?"

She turned back to the window.

Zelda, "Thinking of the terrible things I'd like to do to that bastard sitting in my courtyard. Thinking of the pain my child must be going through. Thinking of what Lyn, Mel and their small group must be going through to save my son. And I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough to support my people in this trying time. I feel like I'm not even half the ruler my father was."

Scott, "are you kidding? These past few years you've been Queen have been a great time for Hyrule."

Zelda, "and now, under my reign, our kingdom may fall."

Skull, "my Lady, as Hylia as my witness, I will do everything in my power to help you maintain yourself for everyone, and help stop these bastards from destroying this kingdom!"

She turned to Skull, and gave a small smile of gratitude.

Skull, "you have my word Zelda. As a member of the royal guard, a friend if yours, and this family I am a part of."

Zelda, "how lucky am I? To have you here?"

Skull, "m-my lady?"

Zelda turned around and began walking towards Skull while speaking.

Zelda, "you've been trying to help keep me as calm as possible. To keep me company. To help me stay strong for my people. And for that, I thank you Skull. For everything."

The two were only a few feet apart, with Skull growing more and more nervous. As Zelda got closer.

Skull, "um, Zelda?"

Zelda? "Hmm?"

Skull, "are you feeling alright? You seem…. Aloof?"

Zelda, "whatever do you mean~?"

Skull, "well, you seem to be acting a bit strange. And just a little bit…."

Zelda, "~hooooorny?"

Skull, "_gulp_, maybe? N-not to insinuate anything!"

Zelda stepped a foot closer. Skull stepped back.

Zelda, "I've noticed that you stare at me often."

Skull, "w-well…."

Zelda, "you've been very kind to me and my son."

Skull, "j-just, doing my job."

Zelda, "you can be a terrible liar."

Skull, "i-is there something you want?"

Zelda, "a brief distraction from all of this mayhem. Something you may be able to provide~."

Skull, "I-I think I c-can offer that."

Zelda, "good. Later tonight."

She leaned close to Skulls ear.

Zelda, "I'll see you in my room tonight."

Zelda turned away and out of the room, accentuating the movement of her hips, and giving one last longing look at Skull before she entered her own chambers.

Skull felt his knees buckling as he thought, _Holy Shit! I can't believe that just happened!_

….

Scott was slowly fiddling away with his arrow. Everytime that Zant would leave to do various things, the boy would try and use the point of his arrow to file away at his lock on the cage he found himself in.

Scott, "c'mon Scott! You've gotta try and manage this situation on your own. Ya have no idea when someone's gonna rescue ya, and you've gotta make mom and Skull proud. And it probably doesn't help that I'm talking to myself!"

As Scott fiddled with the lock, he didn't notice a certain figure behind him.

A smaller Moblin with wings, hunched over, looking at Scott in curiosity.

It spoke in a deep voice and asked, "what're ya doing?"

Scott, "gah!"

Scott turned around and picketed his key.

Scott, "n-nothing."

Scott and the Moblin stared at each other, each giving the other a strange look.

Scott, "can you go away?"

The Moblin, "why?"

Scott, "you make me feel uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Cause you're a Moblin!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why?"

"Can you please stop that?"

"Why?"

"Because it's very annoying."

"Why?'

"Just because!"

"...why?"

"Ugh!"

Scott turned back around in defeat.

Scott, "figures. The Moblin watching me likes to play twenty questions!"

The Moblin cocked his head and asked, "who are you?"

Scott, "I'm Scott."

The Moblin, "what's a Scott?"

Scott, "it's my name. Don't you have a name?"

The Moblin, "we Moblins don't have names. We are simply creations of our master."

Scott, "c'mon! You've gotta have a name!"

He turned back toward the Moblin.

The Moblin, "never been given one. The other Moblins say I'm naive."

Scott, "then, how about I give you a name?"

The Moblin, "like what?"

Scott had to think for a moment.

Scott, "how about…. Gerald?"

The Moblin, "Gerald?"

Scott, "they said it was my father's name. He thought of mine, and so, I thought that, maybe I could give you that name."

The Moblin, "hmm, Gerald. I like it."

Scott, "sweet."

The two just sat there, staring at each other. It may have been hard for Scott in this cell, but it seems like he finally had someone to talk to.

Someone, to call a friend.

….

**Just wanted to make this a more calm and subdued chapter before we get to some action next chapter. Along with some set up for Scott's story arc, another new character, and some romance between the couple's in this story. And finally getting Zelda and Skull together.**


	8. Lynels, Stalfos and Bears, Oh My!

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 8: Lynels, Stalfos and Bears, Oh my!**

The group were back on track, riding their horses.

It was now raining, and the small group was getting pissed.

Not only did they get mostly soaked, but Stalfos loved to be out in the rain. And thus, the group constantly had to fend them off. Lyn and Mel were excited the first time they bested one. It was one of their first times fighting an enemy that wasn't their parents in sparring. But after the first couple, it got incredibly exhausting.

It got worse when there was a large sleeping bear in the middle of the road, and they had to get around the damn thing as carefully as possible.

And just when they thought it couldn't get worse….

Midna whispered, "everybody! Stop!"

The group all abruptly stopped where they stood.

Mel, "what is it? The rains settled, so what's the trouble?"

Midna, "everyone look ahead, but don't move a muscle."

Everyone followed Midna's gaze.

They were on the very edge of a large field.

And standing in that field, was a Lynel.

More specifically, one of those spider Lynels made by Zant and Vaati! It was larger than all of them, with a main that looked soaked in blood.

Lyn, "i-is that-"

Midna, "a Lynel."

Navi, "that's one of the most deadly creatures In Hyrule! And that one's from-"

Eli, "the Twilight Realm, if I'm not mistaken?"

Mel, "what do we do? There's no way we can fight that thing!"

Navi, "how about we try sneaking past it? We could circle around the field, and get back on track!"

Mel, "I like that plan. Let's do that!"

Lyn, "that might be a problem."

Mel, "why?"

Lyn, "it's staring right at us!"

Everyone turned their gaze to the Lynel.

It stood there, staring at them all with great intensity.

Eli, "holy guacamole."

Midna, "nobody. Move. A muscle."

Silence reigned for several moments.

Mel, "uh, guys?"

Lyn, "shh!"

Mel, "but-"

Eli, "not now Mel!"

Mel, "ngh!"

Navi, "what could possibly be wrong!?"

Mel, "I've gotta use the bathroom."

Lyn, "bro, we're kinda in the middle of something. We move an inch in any direction, that Lynel is gonna kill us!"

Mel, "then what're we gonna do!? We can't just stand here for the rest of our lives!"

Midna, "the kid's right. What we need is a distraction."

Eli, "yeah, something to draw the beasts attention away, so we can get past it, maybe even attack it."

Mel, "who would be the distraction though?"

Navi, "what about me?"

Everyone looked at the little fairy.

Navi, "I'm small, and very fast, so I could fly around the beasts head, while you guys move in for an attack. He may not even see me coming!"

Lyn, "... that could work!"

Eli, "alright! While Navi distracts them, I'll fly overhead, Mel and Lyn can move in on either side, and Zeke can provide an attack to the legs."

Midna, "what about me?"

Eli, "what can you do?"

Midna, "I only have a little bit of my power left, so I can fire at him."

Eli, "then do that while we attack him up close."

Everyone clutched their weapons tightly, as they stared down the Lynel.

Eli, "on my mark, everyone make their move."

The Lynel could feel them getting ready to move, as it clutched their sword tightly.

Eli, "one…."

Mel and Lyn held their weapons tightly."

Eli, "...two…."

Navi's wings were mv8ng as fast as can be as she got ready to strike."

Eli, "... THREE!"

Navi flew forward as fast as lightning, going around the Lynels head as she distracted him.

Lyn and Mel galloped their horses forward, with their weapons held out to strike!

Eli flew up into the air, aiming her bow as she slowly lowered.

Zeke had jumped off of Epona, and was running towards the Lynel.

Midna was harassing energy in her hands, getting ready to fling it at the beast.

Lyn and Mel quickly jumped off of their horses. As the creatures ran past the beast, Lyn and Mel struck at the beasts arms, creating two large gashes that hindered him.

Zeke had jumped forward and bitten into the front right leg, his teeth digging deep, deep into its flesh.

The Lynels front legs lifted into the air, trying to shake the wold pup off as Navi continued flying around the beasts head. Midna quickly started during off bursts of energy from her hands as Eli shot arrow after arrow into the beast's back!

Lyn and Mel were running around the beast, avoiding each strike it tried to land on them.

The beast was strong, sure, but also slow when it came to its strikes.

However, it managed a lucky hit on Mel, knocking the boy to the ground. Right when it was about to slice the boy in two, Lyn stabbed her sword in the creatures arm, severing several veins.

The limb now hung loose at their side as they tried going after the young girl.

Mel had managed to get back up as Eli had floated down to stand beside him. As she pulled another arrow to fire, Midna shot another burst of energy into the beasts back! The arrow struck the spot not even a second later, managing to pierce through, and moved itself into the Lynels back.

Navi had managed to knick the Lynel in the left eye with her, "sword", causing blood to ooze out of the small organ.

Lyn saw this, and took this as a chance for what to do next.

She grabbed Zeke, and threw the pup forward. The small wolf managed to latch it's teeth into the beasts neck, drawing more blood.

As Eli tried to fire another arrow, the Lynel managed to flail it's useless arm towards her, knocking her away by a few feet.

As Mel saw the Rito girl laying there, about to be trampled under foot, he spring into action, jumping forward, pulling her close, and rolling themselves out of the way as Lyn, Midna, Zeke and Navi held the ferocious creature off.

It took a second for Mel to regain his senses. When he did, he noticed that he was right on top of Eli, holding her close.

Mel, "a-are you okay?"

Eli, "y-yes?"

The two were blushing up a storm as their faces were mere inches apart.

Before anything could continue, they heard Lyn yell, "hey! A little help here!"

They both quickly pulled away from each other, and got to their feet, seeing Lyn fending off the Lynel, after Zeke was thrown off and caught by Minda. Navi had been swatted away, and was slowly rising from the ground, regaining her senses.

Mel suddenly got an idea.

Mel, "Eli, I need you to take me into the air!"

Eli, "what!?"

Mel, "I've got an idea!"

Eli complied, grabbing Mel under his arms, and lunging high into the air!

They were right above the Lynel.

Mel, "alright, drop me right above his head!"

Eli, "are you sure?"

Mel, "trust me, I've got a plan!"

Eli, against her better judgement, dropped the boy directly above the beast. Mel drew his age back, and right when he was close enough….

**Shink!**

_**Slice!**_

_**Zzzt!**_

**Chomp!**

Mel embedded the axe into the Lynels head as Lyn slices off the Lynels front two legs, Midna blasted the creature in the back, and Zeke had bitten off part of the Lynels face!

The beast was all but dead, as it collapsed forward, the life had all but left it.

Mel quickly pulled his axe out of the creatures head, and staggered back next to Eli after she had landed back on the ground.

Lyn, Navi, Zeke and Midna quickly ran up to the two as they surveyed the damage. Zeke was munching on the beasts face.

Lyn, "i-is it dead?"

Mel, "My axe is in its head, so I'd say so."

Midna, "we'd better make sure. Mel, poke it!"

Mel, "no way! Why do I hafta do it!?"

Eli, "it IS your axe."

Mel, "ugh! Fine!"

Mel slowly stepped forward and grabbed his axes handle.

As he moved it, the body twitched.

Everyone but Mel and Zeke jumped back.

Navi, "it's still alive! Chop it again!"

Mel, "no it's not!"

Mel moved the handle a bit, making the body twitch.

Mel, "he's got my axe, IMBEDDED IN HIS NERVOUS SYSTEM!"

Lyn, "why are you shouting?"

Mel, "I dunno. I saw Uncle Chuko do that once."

Lyn, "so, it's dead?"

Mel, "stone dead!"

Mel finally pulled his axe out of the Lynels head as the horses came forward.

Navi, "they always show up when the fighting is all done, eh?"

Lyn, "so…. Now that we've taken care of this, shall we continue forward?"

Eli, "that seems like a good idea."

They all got back on their horses and continued forth, striking up a new conversation.

Lyn, "imagine telling mom and dad that we managed to kill a Lynel!"

Mel, "I know, right!?"

….

Scott, "and that's why I like her. What do you think?"

Gerald, "I may not know anything about relationships, but I feel like you should just tell this girl how you feel."

Scott, "yeah, that would be best. I've just gotta convince myself to do so."

Scott had put his escape plan on hold, choosing to converse with the large Moblin sitting in front of his cage.

Gerald, "it's a leap of faith when it comes to this stuff."

Scott, "how would you know?"

Gerald, "I don't, but still."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, as the doors to the throne room were thrown open by Zant, who was fuming.

Gerald whispered, "gotta go. I'll talk to ya later!"

Scott, "bye Gerald!"

Zant was pacing back and forth as a Tektite with longer legs and thorns across said legs was carrying a tray on its head. On the tray was a bottle of wine and a glass.

Zant, "those bitches. That Witch and guard are decimating my beasts by the dozen. And we're no step closer to getting those children, or taking the castle. If one more thing goes wrong, I'm gonna strangle something!"

Scott threw a stray rock at Zants head. It bounced off like rubber.

Zant, "... Tektite?"

The Tektite, "yes Master?"

Zant, "send for an Octorok for me to squeeze the life out of so I don't damage our bargaining chip."

The Tektite, "yes Master."

Zant grabbed the tray just before the Tektite scurried off.

Scott was stiffling a giggle.

Zant, "you're lucky I need you boy. Otherwise, I'd ring your f #cking neck!"

Scott, "well that's just lucky for me then, right?"

Zant, "mark my words. The first chance I get, I'm gonna stab a sword into that little belly of yours."

Scott, "yeah, well if I get the chance, you won't leave this tower alive."

Zant, "so brave, for someone so young."

Scott, "so smart, for someone so weak."

Zant, "oh, what're ya gonna do, talk me to death?"

Scott, "na, I won't do what you do to your dates."

Zant, "big talk for someone so short!"

Scott, "at least I'm tall where it counts!"

Many insults were flung that evening, up until the two of them got too tired to continue, and turned in for the night….

**So it's been awhile. Just been busy with some other stuff. On top of that, I've been writing for my next stories I've had ideas for.**

**A 4-way crossover with Ben 10, Mass Effect, Generator Rex and Secret Saturdays, I've been playing the trilogy, so I may make the story like my playthrough. It's gonna be different though. Namely, I'm gonna try to keep both Kaiden and Ashley alive, Ben, Rex and Zak end up in relationships with certain characters as Shepard will be with Liara, and certain dialogue will be ad-libbed from the games.**

**A retelling of Dragon Ball, with Goku x Bulma, Raditz and Nappa live, more Launch, Yamcha x Chi Chi, Vegeta x Tights, and a few OC's in the story.**

**One of several ideas I have for another Star Wars story.**

**A story of a man and a female Orc romance.**

**And a sequel/sequels to some of the Laika movies.**

**So with that said, I'm gonna try and get the next few chapters of this story done so I may move onto my next few stories.**


	9. Future Romance, Present Escape

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 9: Future Romance, Present Escape**

Things had slowly been going from bad to worse.

Some of the more aggressive creatures surrounding the Castle had gotten more bold, and had tried to make their way into the place. They were always stopped by the heroes and knights.

This morning, all had been silent until a small group of Keese had attacked the throne room.

As Link and Malon were the closest, they fought off the beasts.

During the battle, Skull and Zelda had joined them.

As they all stood there together, Link and Malon noticed something odd.

Zelda was in her nightgown, and Skull was shirtless. And yet still had the mask and hat on!?

Link, "uh, Zelda?"

Zelda, "yes Link?"

Link, "if'n ya don't mind me ask, um…."

Malon, "did you and Skull…."

Link, "it's just, with the nightgown and such, we didn't wanna assume!"

Skull, "can't we have our privacy about this sorta thing?"

Zelda, "now honey…."

Skull, "what, you don't see me questioning Chuko and Jo-Ann about why they're covered in hay after they patrol the stables!"

Zelda, "now Skull, they are our friends. We shouldn't be hostile towards them about this subject."

Skull, "... yeah, I guess you're right."

Malon, "so…. You guys are an item now?"

Zelda, "it sort of just happened."

Link, "well, how?"

Skull, "Zelda flirted with me yesterday. Last night was the first time we, uh…. Y'know."

Malon, "and…. How was it?"

Link, "Malon!"

Malon, "what!?'

Link, "ya don't just ask that, out of the blue!"

Malon, "if they're talking about it, might as well ask about it."

Link, "you are such a perv, ya know that?"

Malon, "yeah, and you love it when we-"

Link, "you asked them how it was!"

Malon, "right, we went off on a tangent there."

Link, "so…. How DID it go last night?"

Zelda, "~amazing."

Skull, "my first time to. I didn't do half bad."

Malon, "I honestly forgot that Skull is, er, WAS a virgin."

Zelda, "didn't act like it last night~."

Link, "didn't expect to be discussing this kind of stuff today."

Malon, "I don't think any of us did."

Skull, "can we please move onto another subject?"

Zelda, "yes, like how are we dealing with these attacks?'

Link, "well Zelda, those creatures are growing a bit more bold by the day. They keep attacking near the windows, so we think it'd be a good idea to station certain guards nearby said windows, to keep an eye on them."

Zelda, "good idea Link. Now, any news on how your children's quest is going?"

Malon, "all we really know is that they've managed to stay hidden as Erma and Impa protect the Rito village to cover their tracks."

Skull, "let's just hope they can take care of themselves. Can you imagine if they had to fight a Lynel?!"

Malon, "oh Hylia, that's terrifying."

Link, "even I've had trouble besting a single Lynel in combat. Those things might as well be as strong as Ganon was when we fought."

Zelda, "what of my son? Is there ANY news on him from our troops stationed in the closest village?"

Link, "you mean the one our group went to on our quest to save you and Aryll?"

Zelda, "precisely."

Malon, "not much. Although, they've said they've spotted him, talking to one of those monsters."

Skull, "_talking_, to one!?"

Zelda, "it isn't trying to attack him?"

Link, "no. Just, sitting down, speaking to him. A flying Moblin to be precise."

Skull, "heh. Just when you think you've seen it all!"

Malon, "or heard it all."

Zelda, "that does put my mind at ease a little. Now, I suggest we get back to our patrols. Shall we?"

Link and Malon, "yes Zelda."

The married couple walked away as Zelda and Skull turned to one another.

Zelda, "~when you get a break?~"

Skull, "~consider the bed, _rocked._~"

The two giggled a bit as they went back to their duties….

….

Shin, "an' tha's 'ow slow Lord Jabu Jabu is!"

Aryll, "I still can't get over the dumb name!"

The married couple were chatting away playfully as they continued their patrol.

Shin had taken down any creatures that attacked, while Aryll managed to provide cover fire with her bow and arrow Skull had taught her to use.

It was like a cycle that kept looping.

Joking around, fighting monsters.

Joke, fight, joke, fight.

It had been going on pretty much all day!

Shin, "yeh, 'is name is pretty dumb. I still don' 'ave a clue on who though' of it!"

Aryll, "some guy who probably thought of a lot of stupid names. Like Cipher Rage, Seymour Butts, Will E Makeit, Hu FlungPoo, Bubba Grady, Scrappy-"

Shin, "a lo' of dumb names, I get it."

Aryll, "meanie."

Shin, "sorry, you were just going on with that bit longer than necessary."

Aryll, "alright, fair point."

Shin, "oh, uh, I've been meanin' ta ask ya somethin'?"

Aryll, "what?"

Shin, "aneh name ideas for da baby?"

Aryll, "well, the more I thought about it, I like a few certain names. I was thinking, for a girl, Daphne, Leia, Velma, Emmy, Susan, Stephanie, Delaney, Alice, Sandy, Hannah, Barbara, or Fia."

Shin, "an', fer a boy?"

Aryll, "I was thinking of, Mathew, Lucas, Ollie, Patrick, Ness, Bill, Joseph, Patrick, Ronnie, Norville, Fred, Fi, Dan, John, Jim, Steve, Luke, Owen, or Ben."

Shin, "man, thos' er a lotta names."

Aryll, "I'm sure we'll come to a decision when the day gets closer."

Shin, "I hop' so."

The two continued their patrol, still thinking of what the future would hold.

….

Chuko and Jo-Ann had just left the stables that were in the lower levels for the private horses for their patrol.

And they were covered in hay.

And both had huge dumb smiles on their faces.

Jo-Ann, "aaaamazing."

Chuko, "when isn't it?"

Jo-Ann, "good point. So, how many attacks do ya think we'll end up having to take care of today?"

Chuko, "Hylia only knows how many."

Jo-Ann, "so, anything you wanna discuss while we're on patrol."

Chuko, "well, yeah. It's about our last discussion. About, if we had kids."

Jo-Ann, "yeah, what about it?"

Chuko, "like we said, we thought of trying once this whole fiasco is over and done with. So, if we did in fact try, how many kids would you want?"

Jo-Ann, "I dunno. Maybe 3, or 4. But I'd wanna try to have them one at a time, so we don't get overwhelmed."

Chuko, "a Goron and a Gerudo, getting overpowered by four small babies. That does beg the question, what do you think the kids would look like?"

Jo-Ann, "well, I'd assume a cords between Gerudo and Goron. Maybe, like, female Gorons with Gerudo features? Or maybe Gerudo women with tougher skin?"

Chuko, "since a cross-beed like that it usually rare in Hyrule, maybe one would be a make?"

Jo-Ann, "unlikely, but not impossible!"

Chuko, "what makes would we give them?"

Jo-Ann, "well, Ashley can be considered a name for both girls and boys, so we could work that kind if angle with the names."

Chuko, "well, that's gonna be interesting."

Jo-Ann, "I couldn't agree more."

The two lovers held each other as the future they planned seemed bright.

….

Impa and Erma were finally able to catch a break that day. Ever since the kids left the Rito village, they had been fighting off these creatures non-stop.

Even if it was tiring, at least it kept the ruse going that the kids were still there, and not headed towards the fortress Scott was being held in.

Impa was worried for the kids that she had watched ride off on this grand adventure, but had confidence in them. She was sure they would win the day.

Didn't stop her worrying though.

Erma was in a similar boat. But like Impa, she kept faith in the kids she was proud to call family.

But until then, these two women would fight to help see this plan through, and end the reign of Vaati and Zant before it even began!

….

Scott was close now. He had all but filed away the lock on his cage. And Zant had no clue.

But Scott now needed a plan for once he got out.

Once he was out of the cage, where would he run? How would he get out of this fortress? How would he get to Lyn and the others? They would be at the fortress soon, so he needed to think of a plan, and think of one fast.

That's when Gerald came back.

As Scott turned to talk to the Moblin, he saw a pained look on the Moblins face.

Scott, "what's wrong?"

Gerald, "as I've been talking to you more and more, I've been doing some thinking. I feel like I shouldn't be following Zant and Vaati. They want to do terrible things to this land. And the stories you've told me have made me rethink everything."

Scott got an idea. His new friend may become useful.

Scott, "then, I've got an idea. My friends are headed to the fortress. If you can help me escape, we may be able to help them put a stop to these monsters."

Gerald, "I'd be happy to! When do we strike?"

Scott, "hmm, well, we better make it theatric. My friends should be headed to the village closest to here. When Zant comes, hide beneath the balcony. Then, I'll break out of the cage, you grab me, and we'll speed to the village."

Gerald, "right. I'll be ready!"

Just then, they heard the doors to the throne room slam open.

Scott, "quick, hide! Now's the time!"

Gerald, "got it!"

Gerald flew under the balcony as Scott turned his back to the fuming man in the throne room. Scott clutched the door to his cage, getting ready to swing it open.

Zant was ranting again, "those damn kids! How long will they evade me!?"

Scott, "forever, probably."

Zant, "you know nothing boy! I WILL catch those little bastards. Then all of you will be under my foot. I will make your mother's and 'aunt's' my concubines! Your father's and uncles will be good for my monsters! And you will not live long enough to claim your throne! As long as I have you, I am one step ahead!"

Scott, "I find a certain flaw in that logic."

Zant, "and what's that?"

Scott, "you won't have me here any longer!"

Scott set his plan into motion.

He flung the door open and jumped out of the cage. Scott turned, his back facing the balcony as Gerald got ready.

Zant, "foolish boy! You may be out of the cage, but you've got nowhere to run! Where else is there for you to go!?"

Scott, "where else? Down!"

Scott jumped backwards, earning a gasp from Zant as Gerald caught hold of the boy, flying away from the tower as fast as they could.

Zant ran to the balcony and yelled, "get them you fools! Kill the Moblin traitor, and get the boy back!"

Gerald held Scott tightly as they flew as fast as they could, avoiding the flying monsters that chased after them!

Scott, "quick Gerald! We've gotta get away from these beasts and find my friends!"

Gerald, "gladly Scott, gladly!"

They did a loop that caused the Keese chasing them to crash into one another.

They passed between two Moblins that closed in, causing them to crash into a pile that fell to Hyrule.

As they got closer, Scott asked, "how long until we make it!?"

Gerald, "almost there!"

And right he was! The two were now above the small town Links group had once went through on their quest to stop Ganon.

Scott, "lower us carefully, so they know we don't mean harm."

Gerald, "right!"

As the two lowered, everyone in town came to see their arrival. At first, everyone was afraid of the Moblin that landed. But when they saw him helping the Prince of Hyrule to his feet on the ground, they grew less weary. At exactly the same time, a small and familiar group had entered the town.

A knight had stepped forward to greet the Prince.

The knight, "Prince Scott! You're alive! How are you here!?"

Scott, "this Moblin here helped me escape. Make sure he gets a good meal and bed for his efforts."

The knight, "yessir!"

Scott, "now, I'd like to when when Lyn and her group arri-"

_"SCOTT!"_

Everyone turned to see a green and yellow blur jump forward and tackle Scott to the ground.

Atop the boy was Lyn! Hugging the daylights out of him as Mel, Zeke, Epona, Felix, Navi, Midna and Eli watched in utter confusion.

Scott, "Lyn!? When did you get here?"

Lyn, "I should be asking YOU that!"

As Scott and Lyn got back up, both knew they had a lot to share with one another.

…**.**

**As I wrote this chapter, I felt like I didn't have enough to include with the heroes at Hyrule Castle until their final battle with Vaati as Lyn and the crew fight Zant. So, I had the idea of having Scott and Gerald teaming up to escape, and then join Lyn and Mels crew to stop Zant l, meeting up at the end. And so, that's what I'm planning for the next few chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review, leave questions, and say what you'd like my next story to be!**

**Have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	10. The Twilight Heroes Unite

Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Heroes

**Chapter 10: The Twilight Heroes Unite**

After Scott had made it to the village and found Lyn, Mel and the others, they all went to the very same inn that Link and his crew went to many years ago.

Epona and Felix were by the window, while the others were huddled at a table, with Zeke sitting by his owners.

Scott and Lyn had gone back and forth, back and forth, telling each other of what they went through.

From Lyn and her groups fight against the various monsters sent to find them, to Scott's escape from Zant.

Mel had boasted about how his blow to the Lynel is what fell the mighty beast. While Scott told of how he and Gerald soared through the air.

That brought up another thing. Everyone was surprised to find a Moblin had helped Scott escape.

As well as the fact that he named it after his father.

As they got done telling eachother their tales through all of this, Navi was the one to ask, "so, what now?"

Lyn, "what do you mean?"

Navi, "well, Scott managed to save himself from Zant-"

Scott, "Gerald helped."

Navi, "right, with help from Gerald. But we've still gotta stop this guy. Your parents are probably gonna have to fight Vaati, so it's up to us to take on Zant."

Midna, "agreed. I still need to take my powers back from that bastard."

Mel, "so really, our plans have changed very little."

Eli, "except now, the Prince and his Moblin will be joining us."

Scott, "I may not be eager to return to that place, but if it means getting a little justice for my kidnapping, then sign me up!"

Gerald, "wherever the Prince goes, I will follow!"

Eli, "you're quite noble for a Moblin."

Lyn, "a Twilight Moblin at that."

Gerald, "I know my kind has done terrible things. Especially these Twilight ones. Hell, I'm not even really a true Moblin. Just a perversion of one. But I want to make up for it by joining you on this quest."

Navi, "y'know, this reminds me of when I first went on that journey with Lyn and Mel's parents to save Aryll and Scott's mother. We were all huddled together, becoming the Heroes of Hyrule. It seems like history repeating itself. Several young heroes, who are about to head out on their battle against a terrible foe."

Midna, "three children, a Rito, a wolf, a Moblin, a fairy, and a queen looking to regain her throne. An interesting group to say the least."

Eli, "impossible odds. And a small chance of success?"

Mel, "what are we waiting for?"

Everyone got a chuckle out of Mel and Eli's little bit of comedy.

Lyn, "so, shall we make a name for our team?"

Mel, "like our parents did?"

Lyn, "well yeah. We're our own heroes, so we've gotta have a name!"

Eli, "like what?"

Mel, "how about, ' The Young Bloods'?"

Navi, "nah. How about, 'Heroes Two, Electric Boogaloo'?"

Lyn, "what?"

Mel, "what?"

Eli, "what?"

Midna, "what?"

Zeke, "aroo?"

(Translation: 'what?')

Navi, "it was just a weird idea."

Midna, "how about, 'The New Heroes'?"

Mel, "eh, that sounds interesting at least."

Eli, "what even IS a Boogaloo?"

Navi, "I dunno. I just remember the word, not what it means."

Gerald, "the Twilight Heroes?"

Lyn, "wait, say that again!"

Gerald, "that again?"

Lyn, "no, the name you thought of!"

Gerald, "the Twilight Heroes?"

Lyn, "ya know what? I like that."

Mel, "me too. This whole adventure has been about not just Hyrule, but the Twilight Realm as well."

Eli, "it seems a fitting name, since we are travelling with the Queen of the Twilight Realm."

Midna, "agreed."

Navi, "so, we're all in agreement?"

Lyn, "it looks like it."

Mel, "so, we're the Twilight Heroes then."

Scott, "then we better make it official!"

Everyone looked to the Prince as he grabbed a sword the group had provided him.

Scott, "everyone kneel forward."

Lyn, Mel, Eli, Gerald, Zeke rose and went to their knees, while Midna and Navi stood by. Navi was alright a Hyrule Hero, and Midna was a Queen, so they were exactly parr of this new group of heroes formed this day.

Scott held aloft his sword and said, "by the Goddess Hylia, and by my right as Prince of Hyrule and heir to the throne, I do dub thee, The Twilight Heroes!"

The newly dubbed Heroes rose to their feet, smiling proudly at their new titles.

Scott, "tomorrow, we make our way to Zants fortress. We fight the man, help Queen Midna regain the throne, and while this goes on, we need to send word to my mother and the Heroes at Hyrule Castle."

Lyn, "now we've just gotta send word to Zelda somehow."

Navi, "ugh, If only Erma were here to do so."

_"You rang?"_

Everyone jumped back as they saw Erma sitting there in a nearby chair.

Lyn, "how the heck did you get here?"

Erma, "when I heard you guys made it to this village, I decided to check and see how you're doing. Impa can hold down the fort for a bit. And I see the Prince is safe. Glad to see so."

Scott, "Erma. Do you think you can send word to my mother of our plan for tomorrow."

Erma, "gladly. That way, Link and the others can fight Vaati at the same time!"

Erma, "alright, let's do it!"

Erma disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Heroes to speak among themselves.

Lyn, "great. Now, I'd say we should turn in for the night. Get ready for tomorrow."

Mel, "right Sis. What about the room arrangements?"

Midna, "how about, Lyn and Mel, Scott and Gerald, Eli and me? Zeke and Navi stay by the door?"

Mel, "I was thinking of bunking with Eli."

Lyn, "I was thinking, me and Scott?"

Gerald, "that would leave me with Midna then?"

Midna, "I don't know how comfortable that is to me."

Lyn, "Scott needs protection-"

Midna, "the girl with the sword, instead of the Moblin?"

Eli, "how about groups of three?"

Navi, "that could work. Lyn, Gerald and Scott. Mel, Eli and Midna. And I'll keep watch with Zeke."

Midna, "alright, fine. Everyone, let's head on up."

And so, the group each headed up to their rooms.

…**.**

Lyn was sitting on her bed as Scott was in the bathroom washing up. Gerald was sitting on a nearby stool.

Lyn had some questions for the Moblin.

Lyn, "why did you help Scott?"

Gerald, "pardon?"

Lyn, "you went out of your way to help Scott, and get him out of that place. Why?"

Gerald, "well, honestly, I've never been like the other Moblins. I always felt that the terrible things we did were wrong. I just, well, I just wanna show that my species can do some good."

Lyn, "well, you'll have your chance tomorrow. We all will. To prove ourselves."

Scott had just left the bathroom in a nightshirt.

And with that he said, "then we better get some rest. We'll be in for the fight of our lives!"

Lyn, "and so will our parents."

…**.**

Midna had decided to give Mel and Eli space. A little after they had gotten to their shared room, the two began speaking to one another, all but romantically.

So she was in the hall, looking at the fairy and wolf sitting near the doors.

Midna, "so, you were with the Hyrule Heroes on their quest to defeat Ganon years ago?"

Navi, "yep. I spent a lot of time on Links head. And on Flynn's as well."

Midna, "and, Flynn is…."

Navi, "Zeke's father. He was a young wolf that accompanied Link on his quest. Eventually, he and a female wolf had several cubs. Zeke was the only one who stayed as the others went to live with the mother in a nearby field."

Zeke, (my father is too old to go on this journey, so I went in his place. Like Lyn and Mel, I wish to live up to my father's example as a hero's companion.)

Midna, "and I'm sure you will. We're all a part of something great. To save Hyrule. And the Twilight Realm."

Navi, "that means, we need rest."

Zeke, (yeah, I'm tired as all Hell.)

Midna, "well, goodnight then."

Navi, "sleep tight!"

Zeke, (don't let any fleas bite!)

As Midna entered the room, she was surprised to see Mel and Eli kissing one another!

She quietly closed the door so she could knock and give them a chance to compose themselves.

…**.**

A few minutes earlier.

Eli, "so, you really feel that way?"

Mel, "yeah. I, I dunno why, but, ever since I met you, something just spoke to me. Told me that I liked you. Like, the same thing Lyn and Scott go through for each other, but are too shy to talk about it."

Eli, "well, that's one thing you're better at!"

Mel, "I'd hope so. So…."

Eli, "so what?"

Mel, "do you, uh…."

Eli, "feel the same?"

Mel, "yeah?"

Eli decided to let actions speak louder than words. She leaned forward and kissed Mel.

He was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the embrace.

A few moments later, they heard a knock at the door.

Midna, "can I come in?"

Mel, "y-yeah!"

Eli, "come in!"

As Midna entered, the two looked at one another relieved.

They were glad, "nobody saw them."

…**.**

Zant hadn't stopped fuming ever since the Prince and Moblin had escaped his clutches.

He had lost his only bargaining chip.

He had to come up with a new plan.

And so….

Zant, "servant!"

A small deformed looking Bokoblin ran forward, "you summoned Master!?"

Zant, "send word to Vaati. Tomorrow, he is to attack Hyrule Castle, and slaughter anyone in his way. Also send more flying beasts to track down the children. I'm convinced that they aren't in that damned Rito Village anymore. They've been playing me from the very start! Tomorrow, all will know the wrath of the Twilight Realm!"

His words echoed around the throne room as the Bokoblin ran off to carry out the orders of the enraged man.

As Zarn looked over towards the direction Hyrule Castle stood, he spoke to himself.

Zant, "mark my words. Zelda, Link, Scott, whoever the Hell is listening! I WILL rule Hyrule. I WILL have my throne! And not even Hylia herself will stand in my way! Let alone some kids and their allies…."

…**.**

Vaati sat there, staring at the Castle still, being ever patient.

For a few days he was content to sit there as his beasts tried to enter the Castle and mutilate anyone in their way.

Although the statue he sat upon was getting a bit uncomfortable.

He has been sitting like that for quite some time that day.

When suddenly, a Tektite with wings flew near.

The Tektite, "Master Vaati! Master Vaati!"

Vaati, "what is it you blundering fool?"

The Tektite, "Master Zant has orders. We are to attack tomorrow morning!"

Vaati, "ah, excellent! Did he finally get those little bastards!?"

The Tektite, "ah, no. Quite the opposite in fact."

Vaati, "what!? He lost the Prince!?"

The Tektite, "yes."

Vaati, "ugh, fine. Tomorrow, we will fight. And tomorrow, we will win!"

…**.**

Zelda was gathered in front of almost every knight in the castle.

They were resting before the doors of the Castle. Link and the other Heroes in the front.

They had received word from Erma of Scott's escape from Zant, and how Lyn's group would be heading there to fight him tomorrow morning. The same time she guessed Vaati would attack.

That was the reason for everyone being in the main hall.

For tomorrow, would be a fight to remember….

…**.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than others. Rest assured, the next two chapters will be mostly action oriented. Our Heroes each go against their respective bad guys. So look forward to it!**


	11. The Wind Mage Strikes

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

**Chapter 11: The Wind Mage Strikes!**

The sun had nearly risen up into the sky.

The Wind was howling.

Many terrifying creatures all stood outside with their leader clad in purple.

Inside the castle, Link, Malon, and Zelda stood in front of their allies, and all of the knights behind them.

Skull and Aryll had hidden himself among the rafters, with their bow and arrows at the ready.

Shin, Chuko and Jo-Ann were huddled together with their weapons ready.

Chukos sledgehammer held tightly in front of him.

Jo-Ann's Scimitar gripped with one hand, as her other held her shield.

Shin was in a position like Chukos, but only had one hand on the spear.

All were anticipating the attack from Vaati.

They knew that at that very moment, Lyn, Mel and Scott would be leading their group to face off with Zant as they battled against Vaati and all of the remaining Twilight Beasts.

This would be one Hell of a battle.

And then….

**Bang!**

Large fists had struck the doors leading into the room.

Zelda instructed her troops, "everyone get ready!"

Everyone grew tense as they feared the inevitable.

**Bang!**

Link and Malon glanced at each other as they awaited the doors opening.

Chuko and Jo-Ann held each other's hands as they brandished their weapons.

Skull and Aryll had their weapons pulled back tightly.

Shin had his spear pointed at the ready.

Even Malon and Links fathers were standing with the knights, ready to fight.

**Bang!**

Zelda, "steady!"

You could hear a pin drop, as silence fell among everyone. The last knock was anticipated.

_**Crash!**_

The battle began!

The Beasts all charged in, with Vaati near the back as the feral creatures stormed the place.

As Vaati rose high into the air, his hand outstretched, his creatures began dueling with the knights and heroes!

Vaati, "bring me the heroes' heads on pikes!"

Zelda, Link and Malon were leading the charge as they used their blades to slice the neck of every creature within range. Link's Master Sword burned at the touch for any of these beasts. Malon's daggers never missed their marks as she stood behind her husband, back to back. Zelda herself showed great skill with a blade, despite the title of Queen suggesting she might not have trained with one. Not a single creature escaped her alive, as she showed great skill and elegance.

Any creature that dare to fly to high ended up with an arrow through their eyes, courtesy of Skull and Aryll. Their arrows flew through the air like death, raining upon the beasts.

Jo-Ann was leading a small group of knights backwards up the stairs, keeping distance between the monsters as Chuko jumped from above, crushing any creature unfortunate enough to run at him! His fists and sledgehammer already stained with blood and bits of flesh from the battle.

A Lynel had just charged at Chuko, when Shin jumped into the air, stabbing his spear into the beasts head. He rode on the creature as it fell, falling atop two Moblins. He jumped right off of the corpse, and began slashing at any creature that dared to come near.

We go back to Zelda, as she, Link and Malon had made it through many a beast, and now stood before the Wind Mage himself once again.

Vaati, "well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch and her two favorite pets."

Link, "oh look, it's the overgrown Minish with one eye."

Vaati, "is it just me, or did the women here get larger?"

Malon, "no, I believe you just got dumber after so long."

Vaati, "says the woman married to the green farm boy!"

Zelda, "says the all-powerful wind mage that got his ass kicked by said farm boy and his wolf."

Silence fell as the four of them glared at each other.

As the battle raged around them, Zelda, Link and Malon all simultaneously gripped their weapons tightly as Vaati started to snicker.

Vaati, "so here we stand once again. The Hero, his love, against the Wind Mage. Only this time, we now have the Queen here to grace our presence…. Shall we begin?"

Zelda, Link and Malon all sprang forward, swords sprung back ready to strike as Vaati sent a burst of his energy out, sending the three sword weilders back. Link and Malon were the first to jump back at Vaati, nearly taking his head off if it weren't for his metal covered wrists springing up and stopping the blades. Zelda ran forward and slid on her knees swinging her sword in an arc that nearly sliced his legs off if not for a timed jump.

As this battle raged on, another battle was just as heated.

Chuko and Jo-Ann were back to back, using their weapons to smash or slice anything that got to close. Shin had joined them with Talon and Flint aiding him in fighting against the monsters that dare draw near. Shin was already covered in blood as he continued slicing at any Bokoblin that crossed his path, the red standing out against his blue skin. Aryll and Skull were still climbing through the rafters, continuing to fire at the airborne Twilight creatures.

As they continued fighting, Jo-Ann began yelling.

Jo-Ann, "we could really use some help here!"

Chuko, "you're right babe. I don't know how much longer we can deal with these guys as we fight!"

And then, as if a prayer was answered, a burst of magic flew into a group of Moblins that were running at the heroes.

They all turned to see a certain witch and head of the royal guard standing there, weapons drawn.

Impa, "somebody call for help?"

Shin,"di' we evah!"

Erma flew up to Skull and Aryll.

Erma, "Skull, ya may wanna go help yer girl."

Skull, "but-"

Erma, "I'll help the pregnant archer. Your girl needs ya!"

Skull gave a firm nod as he jumped down from the rafters, speeding towards the Queen, Link and Malon.

Speaking of which….

Vaati had conjured his own blade, and was currently in a lock of blades with Zelda. Link and Malon were on the sides, ready to jump in at any moment to fight back.

Zelda and Vaati both pulled back and came at each other once more with their weapons. Each time, their blades met, sparks flying as the battle raged on.

But it was one feign from Vaati that allowed him to knock Zelda's blade out of her hand.

Link and Malon tried to move forward, but stopped as Vaati pointed the blade to Zelda's neck.

Vaati, "a pity really. You could've been my personal concubine."

He turned to Link and Malon, "lower your weapons, or I spill her blood across the room!"

Link and Malon had no choice. So, they lowered their weapons to the ground, hoping this would spare the life of their Queen and friend.

Vaati, "a sad truth. You could've beaten me, just with the loss of one. You might've seen victory with the Prince taking his mother's place. But now, your fates…. Will be hers!"

Link and Malon, "NOOOO!"

Vaati swung down, about to lop off Zelda's head!

The queen braced herself for death.

But, it never came.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes, and saw Skull there, his blade in a lock with Vaatis.

Vaati, "w-what?"

Zelda, "Skull?"

Skull, "no-one touches my queen, you bitch!"

Skull suddenly pushed Vaati back, and began a furious string of attacks! Malon ran forward with her blades, as the fight resembled a dance of three!

The other Heroes were running towards their queen and friends as they fought. Talon and Flint stayed behind to help the knights take on the last of the beasts. Shin was carrying Aryll as he ran right beside Impa. Jo-Ann and Chuko were in the lead, with Erma bringing up the rear.

Chuko, "I hope they're doing alright!"

Jo-Ann, "if we know Skull at all, he's already helped turn the tide."

Shin, "les' jus' 'urry!"

Aryll, "I agree. So much crazy shit is going on, I'm surprised I haven't given birth during this whole thing!"

Shin, "I'll pas' out if ya do."

And so they ran, drawing closer to their allies.

Meanwhile, Link ran over to help Zelda up. As they rose, they could see Vaati on the ropes. Skull and Malon both had their blades pushing Vaati's own towards himself.

Skull, "this is your end wind mage!

Malon, "you can't save yourself this time!"

Vaati, "enough!"

Vaati's arms started to bulk up and push both warriors back.

As they backed away to join with Link and Zelda, they realized what was happening!

Link, "he's transforming!"

Malon, "just like freaking last time!"

Zelda, "well, how'd you defeat him last time?"

Skull, "me and Flynn jumped the limey freak, and we got a stab in!"

Malon, "well who's gonna throw ya?!"

As if a prayer were answered, a huge fist grabbed Skull and lifted him up.

Everyone turned to see Chuko, holding Skull, with Jo-Ann, Impa and Shin had arrived, covered in blood.

Chuko, "allow me!"

Chuko pulled his arm back, as Skull pulled a face that said, _"mother…."_

Chuko, "just say the word, and I'll throw ya!"

Vaati had finished their transformation, now being the spitting image of that form he held many years ago. Link and Malon ran forward together, swinging their weapons down, entering a staggering deadlock with the Wind Mage.

Skull, "now!"

Chuko threw Skull forward with all of his strength, just as Vaati's flung Link and Malon backwards on their feet, Link bounced right back up and ran forward with the Master Sword, with his friends running behind him! Skull grabbed his own blade and held it tightly as he pointed it at Vaati. The Wind Mage brought his much larger blade up as he was once again in that form from years ago.

But before anyone could blink, Erma fired a burst of energy into the Windamages eye, distracting him long enough for Skull to pierce through his head via the eye, Link had sliced his arm off, Malon had thrown her daggers into his knees, Zelda had sliced his neck, Chukos sledgehammer belted him in the stomach with Shin and Jo-Ann's weapons, Impa had gone for the other arm, and Aryll had shot an arrow in his hand for good measure.

The wild wind mage was covered in blood, soaking into his clothes as he fell back, screaming in agony from the assault given by every hero there.

The Heroes all stood triumphant, as the Wind Mage slowly died. This time, for good.

Throughout the castle, the knights witnessed the Twilight creatures all cowering in fear at their leader's death, all snarling and whining as the knights cornered them and dealt with them.

Link, "we, we did it!"

Malon, "all of us!"

Zelda, "together!"

Chuko placed his fist in the middle, "Hyrule Heroes?"

One by one, each member of the group stuck their hand in.

"To the Hyrule Heroes!"

The Heroes all rose their fists in the air in triumph. They had won the fight, and slain the Wind Mage, once and for all.

The Wind Mage was dead and gone.

And at that very moment, the other threat, the mighty Zant, was being dealt with.

By the Twilight Heroes….

**And there it is. The final battle with Vaati. Sorry if it seemed a little short. I tried to make this as action packed as I could, but I'm not exactly the best with writing action scenes at times. So I'll try to make the next one as kick ass as possible, and I'll try to make it a longer chapter. Once the next one is done, the last chapter should be an epilogue after the fight, tying up the loose ends, etc. So, with that said, I'll try to get the final chapters out as soon as possible. All of you have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night!**


	12. Hail to the Queen, Baby!

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

Chapter 12: Hail to the Queen, Baby!

As the battle had just started at Hyrule Castle, so too did the battle at Zant's fortress.

Lyn and Scott sat upon Epona, with Mel and Zeke on Felix, Eli, Midna and Navi all flew side by side.

Gerald flew beside them.

They had been moving quickly, and had just gotten to their destination.

The large fortress stood before them, with no remaining beasts guarding it.

Lyn, "so, this is where Zant lives?"

Mel, "definitely looks evil enough."

Scott, "he's all the way at the top."

Eli, "that'll be easy for me, Midna and Gerald to get to, but we'll have to carry you guys."

Gerald, "I got Scott and the pup."

Midna, "I'm strong enough to carry Lyn."

Eli, "then that leaves me with Mel."

Both her and Mel were blushing at that.

But just as quickly, the group got to work. Gerald grabbed Scott and Zeke, hoisting them on his back. Scott held the pup on his arms as his legs held on tightly.

Midna used her magic to lift Lyn into the air beside her, with Navi floating close by.

Epona and Felix could only watch as their masters got ready for the flight up.

Eli had Mel grab her around the waist, so her wings would be free.

And so, the small group started to fly upwards, remaining in the shadows as they made their way up slowly.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

They couldn't spot a single beast there.

That sign was either really good, or really bad.

Depending on who you ask.

But regardless, they made their way up as slowly and as quietly as they could, until finally, they made it to the very top balcony. Everyone carefully entered, weapons drawn as they surveyed the dark throne room.

Scott, "it's quiet."

Gerald, "yes. It is. I usually find silence nice, but this is just…."

Lyn, "unnerving."

Gerald, "agreed."

Eli, "everyone just keep your eyes open. They could be anywhere."

Midna, "oh, I'm counting on it."

Silence reigned once more, as the group stood in the middle of the dark room.

And then, suddenly.

**Slam!**

The doors to the balcony closed!

This left everyone in pure darkness, save for Navi's natural light she gave off.

Everyone was huddled together, breathing slowly and quietly as they tried to search through the darkness.

And then, they heard a voice.

**"Ah, so you've returned?"**

Everyone gasped as they tried searching for the source of the voice.

**"The Prince, the traitor, and, gasp! The Queen herself!"**

Eli, "show yourself coward!"

**"Oh, the little Rito girl wants to prove herself, hmm?"**

Mel, "don't you disrespect her!"

**"Aw, the little boy is in love with a glorified parrot. That's so sad…."**

Lyn, "not as sad as your sex life."

**"Big talk from a little girl."**

Lyn, "says the guy with a glorified triangle over his head."

**"It shows my power!"**

Lyn, "over what? Your ability to repulse women in a single sentence?"

**"Enough!"**

Suddenly, the room was lit by dozens of candles, floating in the air.

Sitting upon the previously empty throne was Zant. And surrounding the group were dozens of Twilight creatures, snarling fiercely.

Zant, "you've fallen right into my trap."

Mel, "you can't trap justice. It's an ideal, a belief!"

Eli, "that's so corny."

Lyn, "let him have this."

Zant, "well, even the strongest justice can corrode over time."

Mel, "justice is a non corrosive metal."

Zant, "but it can easily melt when compared to the heat of revenge!"

Midna, "revenge is best served cold, dumbass!"

Zant, "but it can easily be reheated!"

Midna, "not against our cold, cruel justice!"

Navi, "ladies, ladies, all three of you, you're all pretty. Can we start now?"

Zant, "oh, of course. That is, if you can stand against all of this!?"

With a snap of his fingers, all of the beasts ran forward; snarling in anger as they attacked. Our Heroes each brought up their weapons, beginning to slice at the ferocious monsters that dare attack them. Gerald used his sharp nails like daggers as he swung at the beasts he was once allied with.

Eli and Mel were back to back as they fought, Mel's axe looping off the head of a Bokoblin as Eli shot arrow after arrow into countless Keese that flew close.

Lyn and Scott were side by side, using their blades, staining the ground with blood from these terrible beasts.

Navi was as quick as a flash, slashing at the faces of various beasts, blinding them enough for Midna to strike a killing blow.

Zeke stuck low to the ground, biting at the beasts legs, making it easier for the others to strike at the beasts. Zant simply sar upon his throne, grinning madly at the violent display in front of him.

Gerald had just crushed the head of a Tektite when he heard a feral voice from behind him.

"Traitor!"

Gerald turned to see a Moblin with sharp bones sticking out of every joint standing there; sharp bones protruding out of his hands like swords. His eyes were bloodshot as he pointed his blades at Gerald.

"You've betrayed us! Who do you think you are?!"

Gerald rose into the air, brandishing his knife like nails as daggers.

"My name…. Is Gerald!"

Gerald flew quickly, entering a battle of organic blades, sparks flying as the battle continued.

Lyn and Scott kept switching between the opponents around them, keeping them all on their toes.

Eli had risen into the air, her talons holding Mel by the shoulders as she flew him around, striking their enemies as she took the time to use her bow and arrows to strike every monster nearby.

As Navi helped her, Midna was inching her way closer and closer to Zant, much to his strange delight.

The beasts were only halfway taken care of, as the small group slowly thinned the numbers out.

Gerald was in a deadlock with the Moblin that called him traitor.

The Moblin, "what sort of half added reason do you have for abandoning your own kind you damned traitor!?"

Gerald, "that boy gave me something that none of you other creatures, or our masters, ever could!"

The Moblin, "and what's that!?"

Gerald, "a friend!"

Gerald broke the deadlock, and before the other Moblin could react, he sliced the Moblins neck in a fountain of blood!

Gerald caught his breath, as he suddenly noticed that the sound of fighting had all but stopped!

All around him, were the corpses of the other Twilight beasts. And the Twilight Heroes were all breathing heavily, covered in blood as they took in what had happened.

They had achieved victory, or at least part of it.

Zant was left with a grimace on his face as Midna floated before him, seething anger in their face.

Zant, "y'know, I like you better like this. So small, and cute. Like my own little pet!"

Midna, "shut up."

Zant, "oh, but why? Is my little pet hungry? Or thirsty?"

Midna, "shut. Up."

Zant, "or maybe, all you want, is some se-"

Midna, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Zant, "hm!?"

Midna, "you took my home. You took my title. You took my life! You took my real form!"

Zant stood up, brandishing a small curved blade.

Eli tried shooting an arrow at him, but he easily deflected it.

Lyn and Mel were about to run forward, but Gerald stopped them.

Gerald, "no. This has been a burden for Midna. Now, she must finish this."

Zant, "what are you going to do about it you little bitch~?"

Midna's eye was twitching like crazy, with nothing but pure hate in her eyes.

When suddenly, she snapped!

The hair from Midna's head rose up like a fiery hand, and grabbed Zant's face! The mab started screaming in pure agony as Midna began throwing him around like a ragdoll!

She threw Zant forward, letting Zant go, allowing Melt9 hit him in the chest with the butt end of his axe, sending him backwards to Midna. She threw him once more, towards Lyn and Scott, allowing them to slice at his chest, not enough to kill him, but send him towards Eli, who shot an arrow into his side, sending him staggering back, allowing Zeke to chomp on his leg. This allowed Gerald enough time to punch him back towards Midna, who continued her onslaught, flinging him around like a doll!

After a strange noise was made, Midna threw the man to the ground in front of Gerald.

Everyone witnessed as Mdina suddenly started glowing. Her form was changing. She grew larger, her form more curvy, and her features changing.

With one final flash of light, Midna was now in her original form.

She turned to Gerlad and Zant.

Midna, "Gerald, please grab Zant?"

Gerald, "yes Queen Midna!"

The Moblin gr babed the weakened man, as the Heroes all surrounded him.

Lyn, "so, are we gonna kill this bozo?"

Scott, "he's already bleeding out, and in a weakened state.

Mel, "please say yes! After all of these terrible things he's done!"

Eli, "let's tear him up!"

Navi, "well this just got dark."

Midna, "no, we should make it quick. We aren't monsters."

Lyn, "I guess you're right. It makes us better than him."

Zant, "p-please! Don't!"

Midna, "pathetic and weak as always. Same as when you were my advisor."

Mel, "so, sword stab is too slow, right?"

Scott, "and he's already bleeding out."

Midna, "break his neck. It's the quickest way."

Gerald, "yes M'lady."

With one final sickening crack, Gerald broke the man's neck with his bare hands.

With their help, Midna had reclaimed her throne. Once again, she was the Queen of the Twilight Realm!

Midna, "hail to the Queen baby."

And thus, it was over! Zant was dead, his body crumbling to the ground, and melting like a stain on the rug.

Lyn, "we…. We did it!"

Mel, "we actually did it!"

Eli, "we've saved Hyrule!"

Suddenly, the fortress began shaking, rumbling like thunder!

Gerald, "I suggest we start running!"

Gerald quickly grabbed Scott and Zeke as he started running. Eli did the same with Mel, as Lyn jumped into Midna's arms! Navi flew closely behind as the group jumped off of the balcony, flying as fast as they could towards the now agitated Epona and Felix as the fortress collapsed once again after so long.

And so, the heroes were moving as fast as they could towards Hyrule Castle. Their battle won.

They were now true heroes, like their parents before them!

….

Within a few hours, the group had entered the gates of Hyrule Castle, noting the knights piling up the bodies of the dead Twilight Beasts and a few knights who had perished. As they drew closer to the Castle, they heard the knights speak.

"Is that them?"

"They're back!"

They're alive!"

"How'd they do it?"

"Is that a Moblin with them?"

"Does it have wings?"

But All those voices were silenced by two voiced yelling.

"SCOTT!"

Followed by two other voices yelling.

"LYN! MEL!"

The three kids all lifted their heads up, seeing Zelda, Skull, Link and Malon all running towards them.

The others all stood by as the parents reunited with their children.

Link and Malon held Lyn and Mel tightly between the two of them.

Zelda and Scott were holding each other tightly, with Scott managing to pull Skull into the hug.

As Chuko and Jo-Ann saw the whole display, they looked at eachother.

Jo-Ann, "you wanna try tonight?"

Chuko, "gladly."

Shin was holding Aryll close.

Shin, "I can't wait for that to be us."

Aryll, "I couldn't agree more."

Link and Malon themselves were speaking to their children.

Malon, "how would you feel about a little sibling?"

Mel, "this whole battle just happened, and you're thinking of giving us a sibling?"

Link, "maybe?"

Lyn, "... maybe."

The family laughed as they entered a group hug once more.

Midna slowly approached the Queen of Hyrule as she lifted herself off of the ground.

Midna, "greetings your majesty. I am Queen Midna, rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm. And I was wondering if you would like to try and establish peace with our people?"

Zelda, "hello there I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule Castle. I'd be happy to start peaceful relations with your world."

The two Queens shook hands.

About to start a new era of peace between these two realms.

And thus, as all of the Heroes gathered together, the hard fought battle was finally over and done with….

**Last chapter is on the way, as an epilogue for the story, showing everyone after a small time skip. Maybe a year, or a few months after all of this. I hope this chapter had more action.**


	13. Epilogue

Legend of Zelda: Heroes Return

Epilogue

Lyn stood at the edge of the garden, sword in hand as she kept watch.

It had been five years since she and her brother had gone on that journey to help save Hyrule.

And now, here she was, a guard for the Prince!

Her boyfriend.

Next to her was an older Zeke, looking like the spitting image of his father, who sadly passed a few years ago.

Scott was standing by the water, telling a story to five small figures.

One was a boy with a mix of red and blonde hair; blue eyes, and a light blue tunic.

The next was a little girl with blonde hair, yellow eyes and pale skin, wearing a purple dress.

The third and fourth were twin Gerudo girls, with larger hands, and darker eyes, with tougher skin covered by red and purple tunics.

The last was a boy with light blue skin, blue eyes that looked Hylian, a small tuft of blonde hair sticking up, and a green tunic and brown pants.

These five kids were born a few months in between after the battle with Vaati and Zant.

The boy with red and blonde hair was Patrick, Link and Malon's 2nd son, and Lyn and Mel's little brother.

The pale girl was Skelda Zelda and Skulls daughter, and Scott's half sister.

The Gerudo twins were Urba, and Osa, Chuko and Jo-Ann's daughters.

The blue boy was Art, Aryll and Shins son.

The 4 latter kids were all hybrids, and proud of it.

The Prince, now with signs of a growing beard, was telling them a story.

Scott, "and then, BOOM!"

The kids all gasped.

Scott, "The Twilight Queen grabbed the false king, and swung him around to get friends, weakening him; and allowing her to regain her powers! After his defeat, the group made their way towards Hyrule Castle, and reunited with the Queen and her heroes. They established peace, and all lived happily ever after. The end."

The kids all cheered at the story as Lyn grinned at the prince.

They then all heard a whistle. They all turned to see Skull there.

Although, he looked much different.

The man now looked Hylian, but with tougher skin and yellow eyes. His mask now hung from his belt.

And yet, he still wore the hat.

Skull, "it's gonna be dark soon. Your parents are coming to pick ya up."

As Skelda ran to her father, hugging his leg, the other kids all went, "awww!"

Skull, "no bellyaching, c'mon!"

The kids all lifted themselves off of the ground, walking past Lyn, Skull, Skelda and Zeke.

Lyn and Scott stood together, grinning ear to ear….

….

Mel and Eli were being held up by the back of their shirts by Gerald.

Mel now had a beard with no mustache growing in, and Eli's feathers were fluffier.

Gerald, "what were you two doing behind Zelda's throne while she was walking with Impa?"

Mel, "nnooooothing!"

Gerald, "bullshit. Tell the truth."

Eli, "we were making out."

Mel, "Eli!"

Eli, "what? I figured we should just rip the bandaid off now, rather than later."

Mel, "ya didn't even try to lie!"

Gerald, "alright, enough of that. I suggest you get back to your patrols, rather than locking lips on or behind the throne?"

Mel, "what? Uncle Skull and Aunt Zelda have probably done worse!"

Gerald, "no excuses. Now move!"

Gerald dropped them, letting the couple run away as fast as they could out of the throne room.

….

Link, Malon, and the other Heroes were standing near the doors to the castle, as each of their youngest came running up to them.

Link and Malon held Patrick in their arms lovingly. Chuko grabbed his daughters in both arms as Jo-Ann hugged the three.

Shin and Aryll both bent down to hug their son warmly.

Skull was right in front of everyone, now with Zelda, Skelda, and Impa standing with him.

Erma was up in the rafters for the millionth time, watching the display happily.

Seeing these families together always warmed her heart.

She never would've thought that when meeting Link and the other Heroes all those years ago, she'd see them all grow up with their own families.

Navi was right beside her.

Navi, "it's nice, ain't it?"

Erma, "very."

Navi, " you ever thought of trying to find love?"

Erma, "not until I can actually age."

Navi, "that's fair."

….

Lyn, Zeke and Scott were just meeting up with Gerald, Mel and Eli in the area where knights got their food.

The Heroes wanted to just sit back and relax, enjoy each other's company as they reflected on their quest all those years ago.

Eli, "I still remember when Mel took down that damned Lynel on our adventure."

Mel, "thank you!"

Scott, "you said it had the legs of a spider!?"

Lyn, "ayep!"

Gerald, "and how big was it?"

Mel, "how big wasn't it!?"

Lyn, "that makes no sense."

Mel, "you get the point though. It was huge."

Eli, "extremely."

Lyn, "and ferocious."

Gerald, "and Mel got the killing blow?"

Mel, "damned right I did!"

Scott, "that axe got one Hell of a lucky strike, eh?"

Lyn, "ayep!"

Eli, "is that all you're gonna say?"

Lyn, "anope."

Mel, "alrighty then sis."

And so, the heroes continued talking, their battle far behind them, leaving them with fond memories.

And thus, ending this story of more than 15 years gone by in the blink of an eye.

The End.

….

**And there it is.**

**My Zelda sequel is complete.**

**I probably won't do another sequel to this story, unless it becomes high demand.**

**So, with all of that said, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night.**


End file.
